The Demon Prince saga
by DarthVegita
Summary: A dhampire is thrust into the world of Hyrule, where he must overcome enemies, himself, and learn what love means to survive. *Chapter 6 is up* R & R, please.
1. Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Castlevania

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Castlevania.Konami does.I do not own any of the characters from Zelda.Nintendo does.Any characters I did make up belong to me.So, in other words, Nintendo, Konami, please don't sue me.

I'm not worth it.

D.V.~ This is my first story.The first few chapters will take place in the Castlevania universe, but it will primarily be a Zelda fic.About 99% of it, in fact.That includes the two or more sequels I have planned.Anyhow, Enjoy! Chapter 1 

** **

****The tall figure waited patiently inside the small clearing, trying not to look bored.He shifted from one foot the next, coughed, and stretched his tired muscles.****The man's appearance was powerful to say the least.Over seven feet tall, he was large by anyone's standards, thanks to his powerfully built muscle structure.His face gave away his European descent.With his slim, delicate nose, lazy eyes, and emaciated lips, few would doubt his noble breeding.

**_I hate doing this, hiding like a common vagrant, _**he thought.Pulling his cloak tighter around his body, he had just about given up when his eyes picked out a movement across the clearing.A small outline, cloaked and hooded like him, made its way toward the large elm he stood under.**_Finally_**, he thought, **_she is here_**.The figure made small, delicate steps toward the larger one.She stopped in front of him and immediately removed her hood.The face that came into view was the type that poets had for centuries written about.Her small face held two large, deeply intelligent eyes.A small button-like nose, complete with a wide, giving mouth, concluded a face that made the gods envious.The large man sucked in his breath.No matter how many times he saw her, she caused the same reactions. 

"Good morning, Lisa."

"Good morning, my love."

The man pulled back his hood, revealing a head covered in shockingly white hair that tumbled down below his shoulders.He smiled and offered his hand, to which Lisa gladly accepted."You know,I really hate to meet you like this.Perhaps I should go meet with your father?" He asked as they walked toward the carriage waiting for them. 

"That would be useless, my lord.My father would never let me go. Especially with a…"She stopped suddenly, her face gone red.

"Especially with a vampire, you mean?"The man finished for her.Her face still red, she only nodded."Don't worry about that,I won't bite!"He found that deliciously funny and started laughing, trying desperately to hold it in.

"My lord…"

"Call me Dracula, Lisa.Please use my name," he said, still fighting down his sudden case of jollity.His eyes were starting to water.

"My lord, Dracula, please!"Lisa was in no mood to laugh."It is too late for that.I am with child."

And like that, Dracula's laughter was gone.It was like somebody threw a switch.He stood there in front of her and said nothing.The carriage was 20 yards away, looking lonely there on the road.He watched as the driver drained a flask of water and waited patiently for him.Dracula felt a cold hand in his mind and thought suddenly of wine.Red wine.**_Now why would that come to mind?For Christ's sake, I'm going to be a father, why would I think about red wine?_**He motioned for her to follow and they entered the horse-drawn carriage, immediately taking seats opposite one another.**_Maybe because it's the color of blood._**

***

They had met on one of Dracula's hunts, just outside of the forest surrounding Castlevania.He hardly ever hunted this close to his home, but something seemed to pull him away from his usual haunts.His first reaction from seeing her there, gathering herbs to make medicine, was to attack her.He decided to watch her instead.Something held him back.He couldn't explain it, but he knew there was something special about her.

She was beautiful.He had no other way to describe her.The way she gracefully moved, gathering ingredients for potions.The way her delicate hands picked at particular flora.The way her small feet never stumbled in the uneven soil.She clearly knew her way around this area.The woodland had a small creek running through the middle, bringing minerals down from the peak that Castle Dracula stood upon.The result was much rare plant life that couldn't be found anywhere else for miles.**_She's been here before_**, he thought.Dracula stepped out of where he was hiding and approached her.

Lisa instantly stopped what she was doing and stood up straight.She felt it.A clear drop in temperature, and yet her body heat increased.Something was behind her; something evil and unholy.She stood stiff for a moment, then turned slowly.Lisa's breathing became harder, more deep.Silence filled the forest around her.She felt a sexual charge build up as her eyesight sought out the source of this reaction.When she finally laid eyes one him, her breath seemed lost.Lisa never felt so aroused.Her knees give out.The fall was stopped when she felt his arms around her.The man had cleared the last twenty-five feet between them in no time at all.She looked up at him and uttered three single words before passing out:"You are Beautiful."

Lisa could not remember waking up.She couldn't remember how long it had been since that moment in the forest.The next thing she could recall, they were both in a bed inside his castle.Never in her life had she felt such ecstasy.It was like her very soul was set on fire, only in an infinitely more pleasurable way.Lisa had never been with a man before, so she had no basis for comparison.Dracula, however, seem like a god to her.

Dracula had never seen a more perfect body.He had sampled various women in his four hundred years on earth, yet none could even hope to measure up to her.She writhed underneath him, trying to find a way to compensate for the bliss she was feeling.

**_My god, if this continues, I will go mad,_** She thought. To feel his hands all over her body, on her lips, breasts, stomach, her… **_OH GOD!!_**She felt another climax tear through her body.Chimes sounded off one by one in her head.The world was spinning around her.He gave an animal grunt and came in her.As the pleasure slowly descended, as she returned to reality, Lisa wondered what would become of her now.

She turned on her side and looked upon the man that had driven her so far toward the edge.She should be terrified of him.But she wasn't.She watched as Dracula stretched his powerful frame.She loved him.There was no doubt.She would follow him anywhere.

"Dracula?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"I…what has happened?How did I…?"She couldn't form the words in her head."I am not a whore.I do not lie down with every man I meet."

"I know that," He replied.

"So what happened?Does this happen with every woman you meet?"

"Gods, no!!"Dracula laughed.

Lisa thought for a moment, then "Why have you not bitten me yet?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You are a vampire, correct?Why have not you bitten me yet?"

"Do you wish to be bitten?"Dracula retorted.

"No I…"

He stood up suddenly, walking over to the window.Looking out he saw the forests that surrounded his abode.Further, a large lake formed a crescent shape that wrapped around his mountain.If he could see further, His eyes would have passed over another large forest, this one held a small city, hiding with its confines.**_Probably where she came from._**Without turning around, he continued the conversation.

"I don't know why this happened.You are correct.It's not normal.I have no explanation.But I do know one thing.I love you.I knew that the moment I held you in the forest."

"I also love you."

Turning around, with a pleased smile on his face, he asked, "Do want to know the answer to your question?Why have I not bitten you?"

Lisa looked into his eyes."Yes."

Dracula's smile widened and said three single words, "You are beautiful."

So began an affair of two unlikely people.A maiden as pure as snow, and a demon king.Every week, at the very spot where this all began, they would meet, flee to his castle and spend one night in each other's arms.This went on for several weeks, before the inevitable.

***

Dracula watched as the land passed by outside the window of the carriage.He should have foreseen this.How could he have slept with the same woman several times and not impregnated her.The more he thought about this, the more it seemed like a scripted play.He thought again of how oddly they were pulled together, there in that grove.Consulting his chief sorcerer, Shaft, he was unable to find out what had happened.Still, it was a moot point.They were together and nothing would change that.He swore it.

"How long have you known?" he asked.

Lisa lifted her head and looked at him."About four days now."

"And you are sure of this?"

"Yes."

He didn't wish to question her knowledge of this.But he had to be sure."How do you know?"

"My lord, are you familiar the signs of pregnancy?"He shook his head.Lisa sighed and started explaining.By the time the carriage pulled into the courtyard of his castle, Dracula had learned quite a few facts about life.

Castlevania was a living castle.Born from the darkest magicks, it was a creature of anarchy, creating corridors and rooms filled with the most malevolent beings, both living and unliving.Dracula had created it after achieving more power then any other life form on earth.Under his command, he had armies of demons and ghouls that would obey his every whim.His right hand was an ancient phantasm that took the form of one of mankind's most hated and feared symbols, Death.He also had the Assassins, a group of men that were all mortal, yet deadly.The advantage was that they could actually enter a village or town and not cause an uproar.

"That was an educational trip," Dracula quipped as he helped Lisa out of the coach.She noticed his humor was a little dry.They entered that castle and were met by Shaft and Mason.

The dark priest Shaft was Dracula's second in command.His knowledge of the black magic, voodoo, enchantment, and any other of the "dark arts" was unparalleled, save Dracula himself.He stood over six feet tall with large robes covering his body, hiding any shape his body might form.Only his hands and his face were seen.Lisa didn't mind his hands, but wished he would cover up his face.She had never seen such an evil face.It had two tiny red eyes, always looking like they were up to something, set over a large nose and mouth.He watched her with an interest that made her uneasy.Nobody, not even Dracula, is sure exactly where he came from.He was extremely well traveled, though, and came to Dracula in order to sharpen his deadly magic skills.

Mason, a thin, wiry black man, was head of Dracula's Assassins.Dracula bought him several years ago.Originally from southern Africa, he was kidnapped by slave-traders and was sold from owner to owner, slowly making his way toward Europe.Dracula bought him for stable work, but an incident involving one of Dracula's many would-be assassins proved that Mason would make a formidable warrior.Moving quickly through the ranks, he soon earned Dracula's trust.Both he and Shaft had a burning hatred for each other, though they kept it in check around their master.His lean body was knotted in tight muscles, and his cat-like way of walking betrayed how lethal he could be.

Shaft bowed low."Good evening, my lord."His eyes never left Lisa."I trust that you'll find everything to your liking."Dracula had ordered him to clear the upper levels of the castle of any sort of demon, ghoul, or other monstrosity.He liked to keep Lisa at ease inside his home.

Dracula nodded stiffly and turned to Mason."How is your new conscript holding up?"Dracula bought a new slave, a gladiator-like man who he thought would make a good Assassin.

Mason brought up his hands and started signing."He is a little slow, but will do fine.Very eager to please, this one.I think he will be perfect for the second squad."Long before Dracula, one of his earlier masters cut out his tongue.Mason had been little more than a child, then.And he talked too much, according to that master.Dracula, however, had taught him a special sign language.Even he was surprised how quickly Mason had learned it."How is Lisa?"

"Lisa is fine," Dracula replied."In fact, I have an announcement.Lisa is going to have a child.My child, of course."

Mason nodded, a small smile of approval fixed on his face.Lisa blushed.She liked Mason, as he seemed to be the most normal person in this castle.Her father had always told her about those "savage" countries far to the south.How headhunters or worse ran wild and naked throughout the continent.Mason didn't seem at all like this.He treated her with respect and was always looking out for her.Shaft, on the other hand, seemed like the complete opposite.He was always chuckling and looking like he had a sick interest in her.

"Good, good.Most excellent, master."Shaft chuckled again and walked off with a look that resembled triumph.It left both Mason and Lisa uneasy.Dracula, however, didn't seem to notice it.He took Lisa's hand and led her upstairs, leaving Mason alone in the aperture.Hesitating only for a moment, Mason hurried to follow Shaft.He would get to the bottom of this.

***

Dracula opened up the door to his room, letting Lisa in before him.He watched as she immediately sat down at the table.The bed looked awfully good at the moment but he put that thought out of his head.**_Looks like I might not be having intercourse tonight._**He groaned and leaned his tall frame against the door.**_A child!I am going to be a father!_**Once again, red wine flashed through his mind.He shook his head and sat down next to Lisa.She put her hand over his, a simple gesture, one that assured him of her love.

"My love?What will our child be like?"****

Dracula groaned again, but answered her question."It will be a dhampire."

"A what?"

"A dhampire.A cross-breed."He stood up and looked out the window."When a vampire procreates with a human, he or she produces a rare form of creature.A being that can live under direct sunlight, immune to the effects of garlic, crosses, silver or any other blight on a vampire's existence.It would retain all of the powers a vampire is instilled with and…" he meant to continue but was shocked to hear weeping from behind him.Turning, Dracula found Lisa with her head in her hands."What is the matter?" he asked, truly concerned.

"Is that what you would consider our child?" she sobbed."A creature?"She continued to cry, leaving Dracula with a feeling of helplessness.

"I…I apologize Lisa.I never meant to hurt you or our child with that statement.You must realize that I have never been a father before and I am only trying to prepare us for what is to come."Her crying lessened and she seemed to understand what he was trying to say.

"Yes, I know, but listen to me."She had a fierce look overtake her."I will NOT let people look upon our child as if he or she were an abomination!I will NOT allow that!"Lisa calmed down considerably and motioned for him to continue.Dracula did, wary of upsetting her again.

"Like I said, this will be a cre… person who will have all a vampire's strengths, and none of it's weaknesses.This is all in theory of course," Dracula went on, "Truthfully, a dhampire can also have all the weaknesses, none the that strengths.Or anything between."

"So what is to prevent this?"Lisa asked.

Dracula smiled, "When a vampire reproduces, it passes on more than just physical traits.Because it is a being of magic, it will also pass its strengths or weaknesses as well.The more powerful the vampire, the more powerful the offspring."

Lisa seemed less uneasy as she started to understand."Are you as powerful as they say?"

"More."

"So our child will not be cursed?"Lisa asked, relieved.

Dracula smiled and nodded, "He or she, whichever, will be quite powerful, I suspect.Lisa smiled and stood up.She seemed to be in a much happier frame of mind.**_Must be one of those "mood swings" she told me about,_** Dracula thought.He stood up with her and took her in his arms.She kissed him deeply and motioned for him to follow her.She led him to the bed.

* * *

Mason hid outside of Shaft's door, waiting patiently for Shaft to leave.Patience was one of the first things he learned.One of his earliest masters (back when he could still talk) had been an avid hunter.Often taking Mason out with him, he taught him most of what he knew today.How to track your prey, how protect yourself if the prey tracked you, and of course, how to kill.And patience tied it all together.Without patience, you might as well go home. That was what he was taught.So he waited.He never moved a muscle.A fly alighted upon his arm and, despite the horrible itch, he continued his vigilance.

Finally, after as the clock struck two in the morning, with the moon showing through the window, Shaft emerged from his room.His large frame drooped, like he was exhausted.Gazing around, Shaft continued down the hall and disappeared around a corner.Waiting a few minutes more, Mason then left his dark corner and approached the door.It looked like any other door that inhabited the castle.He grabbed the handle, turned it and found it locked.Not unexpected.Reaching down into a hidden pocket, Mason produced two oddly shaped pieces of brass.Lock picks.Another skill he picked up in his 40 odd years.Small sounds of metal rubbing against metal filled the hall.After a while, he rocked back on his heels, frustrated.No progress was made.He had picked many locks in his life, and this one didn't seem any different.Continuing, Mason got no further and with an exasperated sigh, removed the picks from the lock, then dropped them in surprise.

Their ends were completely melted off.

"Did my door ruin your little toys?" a hated voice called out from his left.Mason stood up stiffly and turned.Shaft looked at him with a smirk that told all.He knew Mason was outside his door the whole time."I apologize for that, but I can't have you snooping around my room.You might see something you shouldn't."Shafts smile expanded, if it was possible.His ugly, large face seemed to give off and unhealthy glow that made Mason tense.

"You are up to something," he signed, "and I will find out."

"You think you're so smart.Try and find out what's in that room."

"Maybe I will"

Shaft's tight smile lightened."Maybe I'll kill you."

It was Mason's turn to smile."Try that and maybe I will take you with me.I will drag you along with me to the pits of hell."Mason took a menacing step forward and continued signing."I know what you are.I have met your kind before.Whatever you are planning, I will stop you.Go near the girl or her child and I will not hesitate in slitting your throat."He stopped in front of Shaft, who stood his ground.Both men glared at each other, their smiles long since disappeared.

Shaft backed off.He was physically worn out and they both new it."You wait.I'll kill you if you interfere with my plans."He glowered at him once more, then turned and disappeared around the corner.Mason let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.If that confrontation had gotten physical, they both might have ended up dead.While he couldn't speak for Shaft, he was definitely mortal.Looking down, he saw the charred picks lying on the floor.Somehow he had to find a way into that magic door.

* * *

Dracula lay on his bed, holding his love close.The night deepened, causing a silence that caressed the land.The sky stretched across the large window next to the bed.Cloudless outside, a large moon bathed the room with more than enough light for lovemaking.It was magical.It was nights like this that he felt most human.It was so long since he had been mortal; he had almost forgotten the feeling.After some time, seeing that she was still awake, Dracula reluctantly broke the silence."I want you to leave your home.I want you to stay with me."

Lisa shifted slightly, then answered, "Here in you castle?"

"No.I have a villa not too far the north.It is hidden deep in the forest.None of my creatures reside in or near it.But will they form a large ring around it.You will be protected."

"Will you be staying with me?"

Dracula smiled."Of course."

Lisa sat up, a grimace woven across her face.Her naked body was inundated in the moonlight.It gave her an ethereal look that he found enticing.The frown deepened and she turned to Dracula."My father is very protective of me.I told him that I was staying at a friend's house all those times.You know that.But he will never let me go."

"You can no longer keep up this facade," he said.

"I know, I know.But you must understand.My father is an extremely protective man.He will never allow this.I…" She looked at him.He had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Just how would this mortal intend to stop me?"He asked.

Lisa had a distressed look on her face."Please.Do nothing to harm him.I will come and live with you, as your wife.But do not harm my father."She advanced slowly, her face drawing close to his.He could see the tears stream down her cheeks.Oh, how he hated to see her like that."Father is only going to do what he feels is best.He will never let me go.He will follow me, and try to get me back.I do not want you to harm him.He will never let me go."She was ranting, shaking her head, the tears coming down in torrents.

Dracula wrapped his arms around her.He held her close, her face pressed against her chest.Looking over her, he stared into the large mirror that hung on the wall.His larger body framed her glowing bare back, which trembled from the force of her sobs.**_She is so small_**, he thought.Taking what he wanted was easy for Dracula.It would be so simple just to whisk her away now, and then dispose of her father.That is the way he always lived his life.But he couldn't, because she didn't want her father to die.He would do anything for her.

And it scared him.

* * *

Shaft made his way down the corridors after spying on his master and Lisa.He brusquely shoved his way past any monsters that happened to be in his way.He HATED that man.Mason was always getting in his hair.Meddling with his affairs.Shaft wanted nothing more then to fry him into a crisp, but he knew better then to overstep his bounds.**_No, Lord Dracula wouldn't want that.'Oh, no, don't mess with my precious Mason.'HA!I'll deal them both soon enough._**Shaft smiled as he made his way through the lower catacombs of Castlevania.Yes, Dracula was getting soft.There was a time when he would kill just for the fun of it.But that woman got to him.And soon Dracula, Mason, and that slut Lisa would all be dead.The child would be his.Just like he planned.

Stopping at a wall, he moved his hand and chanted.The wall disappeared, allowing Shaft to continue. He entered a large room.It was empty, save for several magic books stacked here and there.A desk sat in the middle of the room, with a comfortable looking leather chair situated behind it.In that chair, sat a young man.Shaft stopped in front of the desk with a look of annoyance on his face."Get out of my seat, boy," he stated irritably.

The young man stood up and walked around, smirking like he had a good joke to tell.He was small, for a man of twenty-one.Yet he was surprisingly strong for his age, with quick reflexes and good hunting instincts.He was a hunter all his life.Not surprising, since he was born a lycanthrope.Tilting his head to one side, then running a hand through his mass of red hair, he leaned against the wall and chuckled.An evil grin was plastered on his face.

"When are you going to dispel that voodoo you cast on them?They still hump like rabbits.It is really interesting, I would love to learn how to direct it on someone I know," the young man said.

Shaft couldn't help but smile at that."That's all we need.Little wolves running around and wreaking havoc.Stick to your job, Villi, and leave the 'lovebirds' to me."Shaft looked at the young man.He had met him on one of his assignment away from Castlevania.Young and impressionable, Villi was promised a large reward for helping him.He proved to be both resourceful and deadly.And he hated Dracula.Apparently, Dracula had killed Villi's young bride.Convenient.Enough so that Shaft found the young werewolf good enough help in his plans.Of course, when this was all over he might have to kill Villi."Did you finish slaughtering all horses at the DePothier mansion?"

Villi shrugged."Yeah, I did it.Killed every one of them."

"Good.Now remember.When dawn breaks and they found out about the horses, they have to know that it was someone who worked for Dracula.Lisa's family has to know, also, where she was staying all this time."Shaft sat down."I want you there to protect the girl.Now that she's pregnant with the dhampire, she's more valuable then ever."

"Fine," Villi replied. "I will leave now, then."He swaggered off towards the opening.

"Oh and one more thing," Shaft called out after him. Villi stopped, not turning."Kill Lisa's father.In front of her."Villi nodded and left the room.Smiling wickedly, Shaft leaned back.He worked hard and his moment would come soon.He hated this place and would soon return home.With the child.The child was the key to everything.With young dhampire, he could conquer Hyrule.

~Well there is the very first chapter my very first story!Again this is a ZELDA story, but the first few chapters aren't going to take place in the Zelda universe.Anyway, please read and REVIEW.I cannot grow as an author unless I have some constructive criticism.Still a few 'Your story rulez' never hurt anyone! Lol.~

-DarthVegita-


	2. Shadows of the future

Normal 2 1031 2001-07-24T19:35:00Z 2001-07-24T19:35:00Z 12 3453 19683 164 39 24172 9.2720 

                                                                        **Chapter 2**

          Lisa DePothier stood outside her home.  The large mansion covered 3 acres of land, not including the stables or the woodland that the DePothier family owned.  Her family had been in this province for generations; they were the third richest family in the area.  Her father, Vance DePothier, owned a large shipping company that was founded by her great-grandfather.  The money left them extremely well off.

          Even then, her house wasn't the largest, nor the prettiest in Malachi.  Small, but rich, the entire town was filled with people made prosperous by the plentiful recourses found in the land.  It was also located near Dotour, a much larger, though less appealing city.  Dotour's trade capita spilled over into Malachi, bringing even more currency.

Lisa gathered up her courage and walked toward the large twelve-foot front doors.  Turning the handle, she heaved and opened the door.  A large entrance room spread out before her.  Directly across the door, the main staircase rose up, then split in two at right angles.  The rest of the room was made up of antiques, tapestries and paintings.  Her mother loved to impress people when they came in.  She tiredly made her way up the stairs and turned left.  At the top, she continued down the hallway.

"Somebody is in trouble," came a voice behind her.

Lisa turned around.  A young woman with jet-black hair and a round figure stepped from the doorway.  **_Kayla_**, thought Lisa, **_what are you doing here you bitch?_**  Kayla was her immature cousin.  She hated Lisa for reasons both had long forgotten.  The feeling was mutual.  Perhaps it was that Lisa was better looking.  Or maybe because Lisa's father wasn't a drunk.  Whatever the reason, neither of them got along very well.  She had tried to make amends with her several times, but Kayla never seemed interested.

Lisa sighed.   "What do you want, Kayla?"

Sneering, Kayla replied, "So you were staying at Catherine's?"  Lisa's face drained of color, and Kayla smiled.  "You were not.  This whole time, you were never going over to her house were you?"

Regaining her composure, Lisa smiled tightly.  "I was so.  Since when did you care anyhow?"

"Somebody I know saw you last night.  You went straight out toward the Counts territory.  You have a death wish or something?"  Kayla crossed her arms and gave Lisa a peculiar look.  "Why in the world would you want to go over there?  Not that I care."

Lisa was relieved.  Kayla didn't know.  One could only imagine the consequences is word got out that she slept with the Count.  **_Oh beloved, I will be with you soon.  I cannot ruin my family, however.  Please understand._**  Standing her ground, Lisa faced Kayla.  "You have no business following me anywhere," She spewed, wondering how such a large girl could follow her without her knowing.  "I assume you have told my father?" she said.  Kayla nodded animatedly.  **_DAMN_**.  "Well, it is none of your business.  You have no right snooping into my business.  As for your friend, following like some vagabond!  I won't tell you what I think of him."  Turning about, she stalked down the hallway.  Fortunately, Kayla didn't follow her.

She sighed upon entering her room.  Though well furnished, it suddenly reminded her of a cage.  Lisa wondered how this could have happened.  As a little girl, she dreamed of being whisked away to a castle where a prince would make all her dreams come true.  She never imaged it would come true.  Or that the castle would be haunted by a demon-king, one that she would fall so much in love with.  Again, Lisa pondered the consequences of her status.  Because of it's small size, Malachi had a tendency to make excellent breeding ground for gossip.  She knew from experience how dangerous gossip could be.  Her family could be devastated for this.  She herself could be put to death.

Suddenly tired, she locked her door and positioned herself on the bed, only bothering to remove her shoes.  Lisa closed her eyes and went into a most abnormal dream.

                                                 * * *

Darkness.

For a while, all Lisa could see is darkness.  Peering closer, she saw that she was surrounded by shadows that seemed alive.  They moved about her, embracing her, enticing her with their secrets.  She followed, transfixed with wonder.  The shadows swirled around and took shapes.  Some seemed oddly familiar, but most did not.  They moved about, dancing, shape shifting, and teasing her.  Lisa tried to follow them, but they were too quick.  "CoMe, ComE," they said in eerie voices, "FolLOw Us, KnOw US, LOVE US."  She ran for hours, catching up and falling behind, then catching up again.  Lisa fell to her knees, exhausted.  The shadows surrounded her, swaying.  

Suddenly, they all stood up and started dancing.  It was a loopy dance that she would have found comical in another situation.  A strange, familiar chanting struck up from them.  She found it captivating, yet slightly frightful.  Lisa returned to her feet.  The shades continued their waltz oblivious to her now.  A larger outline moved through them.  A feeling of uneasiness grew in her the closer it came.  The anxiety reached new heights by the time the large silhouette broke the final ring around her.  Lisa was terrified.  **_I'm in danger_**, she thought.  The shade reached up and brandished its hand.  Light flooded around her.  As her eyes adjusted, the shadows gained shape.  They were ugly little things, reptilian with large snouts, cat-like eyes and hooked claws.   They came in all shapes and sizes.  They danced on, caught up in their revelries.  Covering her mouth in disgust, Lisa eyed the lizards warily.  

"Do you like my children?"  The thing whispered.  Lisa stiffened at the voice and spun around.  **_I AM in danger!_**  **_Is there no escaping him?  Not even in my Dreams?_**  Lisa was facing Shaft.

                                                 * * *

Dracula couldn't sleep.  He felt something was wrong.  With a gesture, he called forth Death.  "Do you feel something wrong in the air?"

Death lifted his head and sniffed the room.  As a spirit of the darkness, he was privy to just about every incantation ever produced.  It slithered around the room sniffing and laying its bony hands on the walls.  "You are correct, Master.  There is a spell in this room."

Moving about, Dracula tried to locate the source.  No matter where he shifted, the waves felt the same.  "Damn it, where is it?" he said.

"Master?"

"What?" he replied, clearly aggravated.

"Its you." Death whispered.  Dracula went so still that Death became concerned.  "Master?"

"You are correct.  It is I!"  He closed his eyes.  Death watched, studying Dracula for any sign that he might need help.  "My god, I have been enchanted!  He was right.  How could I have missed this?  It was so obvious!"  Dracula signaled Death.  "Run, get Mason!"

Death hesitated.  "Should I not get Shaft?"

"NO!  Shaft is the cause of this.  Get Mason, and then find Lisa.  She is in danger!" Dracula roared.

Death bowed low and disappeared.  Alone again, Dracula mentally rebuked himself.  How could he be so stupid?

                                                 * * *

Lisa backed off.  The lizards continued to hop about, chanting in the strange language.  Smirking, Shaft stood there with his arms crossed.  "You're going to run away?  My children like you!" he said.  Shaft laughed and clapped his hands.  The lizards stopped dancing.

"What do you want?" asked Lisa.  She was petrified.

"Straight to the point.  I like that," he said.  Shaft started to circle her.  

Lisa finally tore here eyes away from him and looked at her surroundings.  She was standing in a vast nothingness.  A white mist wrapped around her and stretched on no matter what direction she looked.  Even below her feet.  

"Finding everything ok?  Do you want something to make yourself more comfortable?"  Shaft waved his hand and her dress turned into a white ballroom gown.  Lisa gasped.  "We're going to be here for awhile, so I think you should be at ease," he said.  "Too extravagant?  How's this?"  With another wave, her gown disappeared.  Lisa looked down and screamed.  She was completely naked.  Shaft laughed.  The lizards hooted.  "Please, you don't have anything I haven't seen before!"  Tears streaming down her face, Lisa tried desperately to cover herself up.  Shaft chuckled and materialized a small red dress in his hand.  He tossed it to her saying "I guess you aren't that uninhibited as I thought.  You sure looked that way however, after watching you with the count."

Lisa caught the dress and hastily pulled it on.  "You monster!" she fumed, "I do not know what you want, but you will never succeed.  Once I tell the count…"

"Spare me," Shaft said.  "Its too late for him to interfere.  Now as for what I want, I'll keep it simple.  Your child."

Lisa's eyes went wide.  "Now!?"

Shaft roared in laughter.  "No, but soon.  When you give birth, I'll take your son."

          "Never!" Lisa fumed.  "Once I tell the count, he will have your head on a platter."

          Shaft continued to laugh.  "I doubt that.  He's gotten soft lately.  Plus you'll never see him again, I'll see to that!"  He walked over to her.  She backed away until she was almost into the lizards.  A serious look covered Shaft's face.  Lifting his hands, he started to chant in another language.  Minutes passed.  Lisa was on her knees, thinking madly.  She could NEVER submit to him.  Just as she resolved to get up and attack him, a shriek rose up from within the lizards.  The dark reptiles scattered and ran everywhere, while Shaft lowered his hands. "BLOODY HELL!" he roared, then lowered his face.  "This isn't the end.  Not by any means."  With that, he vanished.

          Lisa sat there in confusion.  Then the endless whiteness around her started to swirl around her.  The mist produced a funnel around her, churning around until it reached a frightening momentum. Closing her eyes and lowering her head until her forehead touched her knees, Lisa screamed.  Suddenly, the mist spread out and the funnel dissipated.  Slowly lifting her head, Lisa found herself in a large meadow filled with colorful flowers.  A pleasant breeze was all that remained of the winding conduit.

          Lisa stood up and saw a woman walking toward her.  She in her late teens, perhaps eighteen, with long, dark red hair and an oval shaped face.  Her dress was odd, making her look almost like a priestess or some other high-ranking person.

Lisa breathed in sharply when she saw pointed ears on the girl.  

The girl walked right up to her and smiled.  "Hello, Lisa.  My name is Din. I've come here to help you," she said.

          "As have we," came some voices behind Lisa.  Turning, she saw two more young women approaching her.  They looked exactly like Din except one had blue hair and the other had green.  "We've all come to help you, child," said the one with green hair.  She took stopped in front of Lisa and took her hands into her own.  "My name is Farore," she said.  Gesturing to the blue one, she continued, "This is my sister, Naryu.  I assume you have some questions?"

          **_What is going on?  Who are you?  Why is Shaft after my child? What will become of my love and me?_**  She shook her head.

          Nayru smiled.  "She is confused.  Perhaps if went ahead and do what we came here for?"  The other two nodded and Nayru placed her hand on Lisa's shoulder and pointed to her right.  Looking over, Lisa saw nothing at first.  Then the air became wavy, like ripples in water.  "We are going to show you the future.  We are going to show you your child.  He will grow up to be a fine young man.  And he will grow up to be a horrible monster.   He will be loved and hated.  He will both love and hate."  Lisa's bewilderment grew.   Images started to race across the air in front of her.  Lisa watched as several scenes played out before her.

       -A large field came into view.  The plains were dark and torn apart.  Two large armies came into view.  On one side there was horrific monsters, demons and other indescribable things.  The other army consisted of humans.  The 'window' flew down and showed a close-up of the human army.  Lisa gasped when she saw the faces of the humans.  They all had pointed ears, like the triplets.  The window came to focus on a certain young man, in his early twenties and dressed in all green.  His face was extremely cute, with a rugged side to it she found appealing.  Lisa guessed that lots of women would agree.  About 5'8, he had the built of an athlete, with a sword and shield strapped to his back. He was arguing with what was obviously a commanding officer.  She couldn't make out what they say, as there was no sound with the picture.  Suddenly, the commander pointed toward the direction of the opposing forces.  The young man looked out towards where he was pointing and a look of total astonishment came over him.  The window panned out towards where the commander was pointing.  In front of the other army was a man on horseback.  He rode up to confront the two young men.  As his appearance became clearer, Lisa nearly dropped two her knees.  The man leading the demonic army looked just like a younger version of her Dracula.  Lisa knew for sure that this was her son.  He rode up till he was exactly in between the two opposing forces.  The young man in green ran up to her son, yelling and looking excited.  Her son swung off his horse as the young man approached him.  The two engaged in a conversation.  The green man's face went from excited, to confusion, and finally to anger.  The two were soon shouting at each other.  Both drew their swords and charged.  Just before they met, the window faded out-

       -The next scene that came up was inside a large room in a castle.  The room is filled up with more people with pointed ears (at this point, Lisa understood everybody would have pointed ears).  She assumed that they were all important officials, by the looks of their clothing.  A man, most likely the king, was sitting on a throne talking to someone dressed like a farmer.  Beside and behind the farmer cowered a child.  The window rolled down for a close up of the child.  It was her son again.  Younger, about 13, and looking scared.  The farmer and the king continued to engage in a conversation.  Then, everyone looked over and the picture showed a beautiful young girl, about 10, walking into the room.  She was probably a princess, with blonde hair and a face that told Lisa that she would grow up to be an attractive women.  Everyone except the king bowed as she walked up to him.  Something about the princess' demeanor and countenance told Lisa that she was more intelligent than her age let on.  The king talked with her and nodded toward the farmer and her son.  The girl peered at him.  A look of complete hate and revulsion came over the princess, and she pointed at Lisa's son, yelling.  The whole room went into an uproar and her child had a look of sheer terror pass over his face.  The scene faded-

       -Lisa saw a ranch under a starry sky and bright full moon appeared in the window.  The large ranch was on a vast hill with a great fenced corral in the middle.  The window soared over it, giving a majestic view of the land.  A two-story house and a large barn came into sight.  Just as the picture came to rest, the front door opened up and her son came out.  This was her best time to really look at him.  She saw his father's nose and lips on him.  He had long hair that spilled down to his lower back.  Lisa noted the powerful frame, much like Dracula's, though he wasn't as tall.  In this vision, he looked like he was in his early twenties.  He rushed out, checking his gear like he was in a hurry to go on a long trip.  He stopped suddenly and spun around as a young woman came out of the same door.  She looked to be about 16, much smaller then him.  Her face had a classic beauty, but her greatest asset was her flaming red hair, which tumbled over her shoulders and down her back.  The two spoke quickly with one another.  The small woman seemed to be pleading with him, as she was grabbing his hands and shaking her head.  He had a determined look in his face and pointed forcibly in a direction away from the ranch.  Suddenly she threw herself onto him, locking her arms around his body.  He embraces her back, and they stood there for a few moments.  Then he pries her arms off.  Turning, he walked away from the ranch in hurried steps.  Just before he disappeared from view, he stopped, turned around and waved to the girl.  She wave back and watched him vanish below the hill.  The window remained on her as she continued to look in the direction Lisa's son went, then turned and went back into the house.  Lisa saw tears streaming down the girl's face.  The scene fade-

       -A dark dungeon-like cell came into view.  Lisa was horrified to see her son chained to the wall.  He looked like he hadn't eaten in days; his face and body was covered in dirt.  A door opened and a young woman dressed elegantly came into view.  Lisa recognized her as the older version of the princess she saw earlier.  She was right in guessing that the girl would grow up to be gorgeous.  The princess had a heart-shaped face framed with golden locks.  She looked at Lisa's son with a look that was a cross between pity and aversion. The two began talking while the young green man from the first vision walked in.  The young man began to speak heatedly with the princess.  He pointed to her son, like he was demanding something.  The scene faded-

       -Another cell came into focus.  This time, the princess was there, chained to the wall.  Beside her, a young man was also chained to the wall.  He had a long face with large purple eyes and purple hair.  The two seemed engaged in a hushed conversation, as they looked cautiously around them.  The door to the cell opened up and her son walked in.  He had an evil look on his face that made Lisa wary.  The three began talking.  Suddenly the blonde man lurched out as far as the chains would let him, screaming at her son.  The girl called out, but her son pulled out a dagger from his belt and plunged it into the heart of the purple haired man.  The scene faded-

       -A clearing inside a wooded area faded in. It was dusk. The young princess, dressed as a commoner, and her son stood facing each other.  The princess began speaking to him.  She talked on for minutes while he listened closely.  The girl had as sad, distant look on her face, like she was recalling a memory.  Her son's expression began to fall apart.  Tears started coming down and he fell to his knees with his hands in his face.  The princess watched him with a heartbreaking gaze on her face.  Lowering slowly, she wrapped her arms around him.  The scene faded-

          Lisa continued to stare into the empty space even as the window disappeared.  Images confused her to no end.  Turning, she looked at the three young triplets.  "What is it that I saw?"

          "You saw a few of the more important moments in your son's life.  A few," Farore said.

          "He is important for the sake of the future of our world," said Din.

"'Our world?'" Lisa replied, puzzled.

          "We are merely visitors to your world, your earth.  We came here for your son," Nayru answered.

           "My son?  NO!  Why can I not have my son?  Why can I not raise him like a normal child?"  Lisa cried.

          "You can never raise him as a normal child," Din replied.  "He is the son of a vampire."

          "You must trust us, it will turn out for the best when he comes with us.  This was written by fate.  You cannot change it."  Nayru said.

          "Yes, he will make many people very happy," said a new voice behind her.  Lisa turned and saw a small, wiry man with a big, goofy looking grin on his face.  He had a short crop of light red hair on his head, parted in the middle.  "But not before bringing them much unhappiness.  Pity."  

          Nayru smiled, Farore frowned and Din looked indifferent.  "What are you doing here little brother?"  Farore asked.  "This is our job, go back to your little shop."  The strange man gave out a loopy kind of laugh and continued toward Lisa.

          "We mustn't underestimate our enemy," he said.  "He makes too many people too unhappy.  I can't have that.  So I thought that I might help out."   He stopped in front of Lisa.  Normally such an odd kind of person would have made Lisa extremely uneasy.  Yet she felt at ease with him.  She even felt kind of… happy.  He continued to smile and said, "By the way, my name is Lokus.  I love to make people happy.  So I will be there to help your son, to guide him, if you will."

          At this, Nayru smiled, Farore threw up her hands in disgust and Din merely shrugged, saying, "You better be careful.  Fate has a way of punishing those who mess with it."

          Lokus looked over at them and replied, "I'm well aware of the consequences of tampering with destiny.  And I'm not going to try and change the path Alucard will walk on.  I merely will smooth out some of the bumps."

          **_Alucard? Is that what my son's name will be?_** Lisa thought.

          Farore sighed.  Lokus was a continuing nuisance in her life, but he was harmless.  And he DID have good intentions.  Besides, Nayru loved him and Din tolerated him.  "Fine, but be warned, I will hold you responsible if you mess this up.  And you cannot shield him from everything.  How will he grow strong if he doesn't learn to deal with pain?"  Somehow, Lisa thought she wasn't talking about physical pain.  Lokus smiled again and turned to bow at Lisa.  He then walked off, disappearing into thin air before her eyes.

          The three spirits, as Lisa concluded they were, all turned to her and smiled.  "We must go now.  But you will be pleased to know that you will keep your son through the early years of his childhood," said Din.  "Do your best as a mother and instill as much value and knowledge into him as possible.  He will turn out to be a fine young man."  Apparently finished the three spirits backed off.  "You will soon wake up.  Good day to you, Lisa."

          **_'Fine young man'?_** Thought Lisa.  **_He stabbed someone in cold blood!_**  She shuddered as the vision passed through her head.

          Farore and Din turned and started to walk off.  Nayru hesitated.  The two other sisters looked back at her.  "Come, Nayru, our job is finished for now," Din said.

Nayru shook her head.  "I want to show her one more vision.  We need to show her the last one."

Din sighed.  "We agreed that it would not be shown.  It will be too much for her.  Nayru looked pleadingly at Farore.  Farore looked between the two of them.  Finally, she walked up to Lisa again.

"Do you wish to see one more vision?  It will not be pleasant.  We debated to no end on whether it would be wise to show you or not."  She said.  Lisa thought about it.  She had to know.  So she nodded.

Nayru smiled sadly and came over to hold Lisa's hand.  **_This is not a good sign_**, she thought.  Din shrugged again and waved her hand.  The air before Lisa shimmered again.

* * *

          Lisa woke up, shaken from the final vision she saw.  It was horrific.  But strangely, it made her more determined then ever to see it through.  The three strange spirits were right.  One couldn't fight fate.  Especially if you were just an ordinary woman.  Lisa rolled over, still tired.  Her last thought before falling into a blessedly normal sleep was:  **_So it will be a he.  And his name will be Alucard._**

          ~Well, chapter 2 is under the belt.  A real trippy one too!  No, I was NOT smoking anything.  Anyway, this chapter, in case you haven't figured it out, is a sort of preview of upcoming events.  Like Farore said, only a few events.  They are certainly important.  I'm sure you all picked out Link, Zelda, Talon and Malon from the 'window' into the future.  But who was that mysterious purple haired man?  What was a war doing in Hyrule?  Are Alucard and Malon going to fall in love?  Well, you'll find out soon enough.  Just be patient, as I have a lot to do.

                                                                                      ~DarthVegita~


	3. The Child Appears

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Talon walked out into the morning sun as it rose in the horizon and stretched happily.Today was going to be a fine day.Whistling, he walked to the large doors of the barn and prepared to open them.Ingo met him at there, fighting off the tendrils of sleep that still grabbed at his eyes."Good morning Ingo!"Talon greeted happily.Ingo muttered a small hello and grabbed the left barn door.Grabbing the right, Talon heaved with his farmhand and pulled them open.Together, they led the horses into the corral.

Being a rancher his whole life, Talon loved the feeling of hard work.He knew Ingo felt the same way, but he wished that Ingo would think more about the feelings of people other than himself.**_Oh well_**, he thought, **_can't have everything in life._**Talon leaned against the fence, his arms wrapped around the top, and enjoyed the cool morning.It would get very hot today.Hearing a small yawn behind him, he turned and saw Malon walking sleepily toward the corral."Morning sleepy head!" he said cheerfully.

Malon gave him an award-winning smile and hugged him."Good morning, Daddy," she greeted."Daddy, can I play abit?Before I start on my chores?"She gave him another flashing smile and he laughed.

"Sure, go play.Is Link coming here today?"Malon nodded excitedly."Then go ahead.When he gets here, I'll put you both to work on your chores.That way, they'll get done even faster!"Malon whooped happily and ran off to play.Ingo only shook his head in disgust.He hated children.Talon, however, loved kids and he loved Link, like a son.In fact, Link was getting old enough to live on a ranch and share in the work.He planned to talk with Link about that.

The day passed slowly, with both Talon and Ingo hard at work.Talon was busy making sure the cows were getting fed properly when Link ran up into the ranch."Hey Ingo, Talon," the eleven year-old greeted.Ingo didn't acknowledge him.

"Hello, fairy boy!"Talon replied, laughing when Link shook his head in annoyance.

"You know I hate it when you and Malon call me that.Besides, I don't have Navi around that much anymore," he said.

Talon nodded, chuckling and said, "Malon is off playing.She want to do her chores with you."

Link nodded. "Sure."

"Look, Link, speaking of working and chores…" Talon began, but he was interrupted by a piercing scream across the ranch**_.Malon!_**"Malon!" he screamed.He, Ingo and Link flew around the enclose, racing toward the source of the sound.They found Malon on the far side, her pale face even whiter than usual.She was on the ground in a sitting position and pointing toward the fence.Talon ran up to her and looked to where she was pointing.There, on the ground, was a dead boy.

* * *

The dawning sun gave light and life to Hyrule Castle.As the first rays touched down, people slowly began to stir within its confines.Cooks left their beds, ready to feed the hungry castle community.Maids began their cleaning duties.Castle guards stretched tiredly, continuing their rounds and awaiting their relief.

The sun also shone in the highest tower, where princess Zelda made her home.Her eyes blinked as the sun shown in on her.Normally she could call in a servant to close the curtains.Even Impa would be more than happy to take care of it.She lived in the next room.But the nine year old was getting up anyways.She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and hopped down.Upon reaching the offending window, Zelda opened it and looked down at her land.The beautiful sight would customarily bring a smile to her face.

Not today, however.

"Zelda?" Impa said, as she entered the room.Her silver hair was matted down from the long night.Walking through the extravagant room, Impa walked up next to Zelda and laid a hand on her shoulder."Why don't you go back to bed?There's nothing today that requires you immediate attention."

"Yes, there is," was her frosty reply.Zelda looked up at Impa, her normally warm eyes gone cold."He's back."

"Who?"Impa asked, almost not wanting to know.

"The dhampire." She said.

Impa stood there for a moment, still like a statue, and then turned and said with a breaking voice, "I'll gather the Sages."

* * *

It was Link that first approached the body.He walked forward slowly, as Talon held Malon and Ingo was losing his breakfast elseware.Leaning over the body, Link noted the platinum colored hair that fell down to his shoulders.And the rounded ears, which startled him.But not nearly as much as when the body moved.Malon screamed again and Link nearly fell over.He was so sure that the boy was dead.His skin looked pasty and pale.Link moved closer again and realized that the boy was breathing shallowly.He laid a hand on the boy's forehead.Not only was the boy alive, he was burning up with a fever!

"Talon, get over here!He's still alive!" Link exclaimed.Talon rushed over and picked up the boy.He nodded to Link and ran toward the house.Link walked over to Malon."You okay?" he asked, concerned.She gulped but nodded.Link helped Malon up and the two walked toward the house.

"Ingo, come on," called Talon as he approached the front door.But Ingo only stood there shaking his head.

"No way, Talon.I'm not going near that thing."Talon gave him a venomous look.

"Then you can find another job!"Ingo stiffened at the rebuke, then sighed and opened the front door.He followed Talon up the stairs and down the hallway.They entered one of the spare bedrooms and Talon laid the boy down.Ingo brought in a bucket of cool water, which he used to soak a small cloth in and laid it over the head of the child.

Link and Malon entered the house just as the other two were descending the stairs.

"Ingo, go find a healer in Kakariko."Ingo simply shrugged and hurried out the door.He didn't like this at all.Some suspicious looking kid with round ears, appearing on the ranch and disrupting his work?Shaking his head again, Ingo mounted his horse and sped off for Kakariko.

Link sat down with Talon."Is he going to be okay?"

"I'm pretty sure he'll be fine, Link," Talon said."He had a pretty warm forehead, but I'm confident that a healer like Nyah or one of her apprentices wouldn't have any trouble."

Link nodded."Did you see his ears?"

"Yeah."

Link looked at Talon, then at Malon."This is going to be strange.You really should go talk to the king."Talon agreed.

"Malon, go watch over the boy.Link and I will finish up all the important work that has to be done.No sense putting it off any more then we have to," Talon said.Malon nodded and made her way up the stairs.Link and Talon went outside to work and wait for Ingo.

* * *

A small room just on the edge of Hyule town was filled with the oddest sorts of peoples.A Zora, a Goron, a Gerudo, a Kokiri, a Sheikah and two Hylians sat in seven chairs, forming a circle.Though an unusual bunch, they were in fact the most important people in the land.Not the war council, nor the High council, not even the King were as important to the future of Hyrule.The seven men and women met always in secrecy, never in the exact same place.When they met, it meant that a decision that could change the fate of Hyrule was being discussed.Today was no different.

"Are you absolutely sure he is back?" Nabooru asked her friend.

"Positive," Zelda answered."Have my dreams ever been wrong?"The others shook their heads.No, whenever Zelda had a prophetic dream, it always came true.She wasn't called the Sage of Destiny for nothing."I don't know where he is.But we must find him, and soon."The other sages nodded in agreement.

"Nothing unusual from the desert," Nabooru said, "but I'll tell the girls to keep their eyes open."

"The guys would have noticed him for sure," Darunia said."I mean, we hardly get any visitors that high in the mountain.Except my bro, of course."

"What about you?" Zelda asked Ruto.She frowned."Nothing.The Zoras have strict orders to report any trespassers in our domain.Only a member of the royal family, or Link, is permitted in there."

All eyes fell on Saria, who fidget nervously under their stare.Though technically older than most of the others in the room, Saria was still very much a child.She stood up from her chair and cleared her throat."Well, he never set foot in the forest."The others nodded and turned to continue the conversation."B-but…" she continued, drawing back their attention."The Great Deku Tree did speak to me of him."Zelda leaned forward."He said, 'take care and know who the real enemy is.The dhampire is not he.'"The other sages sat there in shock.The dhampire was not the real enemy?

"Are you sure that's what he said," Darunia replied.Saria nodded.

"That's a LIE!" Zelda hissed.Impa looked at her.She was shaking with rage."That thing was a monster.What makes him any different now?"

Saria looked at Zelda and said, "Well, I was shown a vision of him from The Great Deku Tree.I saw a young boy."Zelda's face drained of color.

"A boy?" she said.Saria nodded again.

Sighing, Rauru, who remained quiet up till now, stood."We don't know where he is, so until then, there is nothing for us to accomplish here."The sages murmured agreements. Zelda said nothing, her head lowered and her eyes fixed on her lap.She had not told them everything.She probably never would.What she also saw in that dream was too horrible to describe."I believe we all should go home and wait for him to surface."Zelda's head shot up and she opened her mouth to speak, but Rauru beat her to it."I know you would want us to scour the land and search everywhere."Zelda nodded, concurring with him."With what the Deku tree said, maybe we should wait."

Her eyes hardened."He could still be dangerous."

"He very well could be," Rauru agreed."But don't know for sure.Did your dream foretell that?"Zelda hesitated, and then shook her head in defeat."Well, then we will wait.Agreed?"The Sages, sans Zelda, nodded their heads and the meeting ended.

* * * 

Nyah Kairo had been preparing medicine to sell when she was interrupted by Ingo, who pounded on her door and demanded to see her.

"What is it, Ingo?I'm busy," she had called out.

"Some sick kid appeared at the ranch.Could ya get over there so we can get back to work?" he said.It really annoyed her that someone could be so callous toward a sick child, but that was Ingo.Gathering her potions, she made mounted her horse and sped off for the ranch.Ingo was already gone, having done his job.Nyah had wonder about him.How could he ever hope to make real friends if he always acted so insensitive?

Nyah had treated many people in her life, but this one was by all means different.She had never seen a child so pale, or with round ears like that.Still, a child was a child, no matter what they looked like.

Pushing her long, blonde hair into a ponytail, she lifted the young lad into a sitting position, tipped up his head and poured the potion down his throat.Hopefully, the potion would work on him.His odd appearance made her wonder, however.The child thrashed for a moment, then settled down with a cough.Nyah sighed and laid him down on the bed.Turning around, she addressed Talon.

"He should be alright.I hope.Where did you say you found him?"

"On the far side of the corral," Talon answered, "right up against the fence."

"And you have no idea how he got there?" she asked.Talon shook his head.Nyah looked at the clothing that the child had worn, which was now lying on a nearby table.It was made of expensive material, that much she could see.And Nyah had never seen that style of clothing in her entire life."Well, let's just wait.That's all we can really do."So the group headed downstairs, Talon talking on and on about a new colt that had been born recently.Nyah listened attentively, as did Link.Malon didn't seem interested, so she stayed in the room with the young man.

As the time passed, Malon studied the face of the child.He had a long nose and wide mouth that seemed unsightly.She wished he would wake up so she could see his eyes.Tired, Malon rested at the foot of the bed, sitting on the floor and resting her head on the bed.It didn't take her long to fall asleep.

It was in the middle of the night when the boy finally woke, his face gleaned with sweat and his startled eyes looking about.He immediately saw a girl, younger then he, asleep.**_How did I get here?_** he thought.Looking past the girl, he saw the closed door.Slowly the boy moved his feet over the bed and slid down.He misjudged his strength, however, and fell over with a thud.A murmur escaped the lips of the girl and she opened her eyes.

The bed was empty.

Immediately awake, Malon jumped up and looked around.There, in the corner, was the lad, curled up in a ball.A frightened look was on this face.Malon drew near him slowly, her face masked with concern."Don't be afraid.I'm not going to hurt you."The young man started to shake less."Good," Malon smiled, "my name is Malon.What is yours?"

The child hesitated, still shaking slightly, then said, "A-Adrian.Do you work under Shaft?"

Malon looked confused."Who?"

Adrian gave out a cry of relief and threw his arms around Malon.She felt his tears wetting her blouse and hugged him back.She held him that way for the rest of the night as he sobbed into her.

* * *

The next day found the two of them in the living area of the house.Malon stood in front of her father, Nyah, Link and Ingo. Adrian stood behind her, still looking scared."His name is Adrian.He says he's from a place called Walakiya."Adrian nodded in agreement.Malon continued, "He was brought here by a wizard named Shaft, who planned to use him to take over Hyrule."

Link blinked in surprise."Never met a wizard named 'Shaft' before.And I met a bunch of weirdoes in my time."Malon shrugged at this and turned to explain to Adrian.

"That's Link.He's the Hero of Time.He saved everyone from a guy named Gannondorf.A real ugly guy that also tried to take over Hyrule."

Adrian looked skeptically at Link, who didn't look like a hero to him."How old are you?" he asked.

Link laughed."Actually, I'm only eleven, but I DID save Hyrule.It's a long story."

Adrian nodded, though he didn't understand."I am 12," he said simply.

"So where IS Shaft, and how did he bring you here?And what's Walakiya like?"Link was firing off the questions one-by-one.

"Hey!" Malon cried."Give him a chance to answer.He's going through a tough time right now!"

"It is alright, Malon," Adrian said."I do not know where Shaft is, or how he brought me here.I do not even know where HERE is.Where exactly IS Hyrule?"

Link shrugged."Well, we're just north of the Great Sea, east of Catalonia, and west of Medina.There's nothing but mountains and small villages to the north.To tell you the truth, that's all I really know.I never heard of Walakiya."Adrian nodded sadly.

"What about your parents? Where are they?" Nyah asked.

Adrian's eyes watered up and he muttered, "I do not want to talk about that."Nyah seemed to understand.She took Talons arm and walked to the corner.

While they were talking, Link walked over to Adrian."I think I should take you to meet someone."

"Who?"Adrian asked.

"Her name is Saria.She is a good friend of mine, and she's a Sage to boot!"

"What is a Sage?"

Before Link could answer, Nyah took Adrian's arm."Adrian, we want to take you to meet someone.He's the king of Hyrule."

Adrian hesitated, and then looked at Malon.**_Should I?_** his eyes asked her.Malon smiled and nodded. "Link will go with you.Won't you?"

Link smirked."Sure, I'll go with you!You'll even get to meet princess Zelda!She's a babe."He chuckled as he dodged Malon's blow.Even Adrian smiled slightly.

Talon laughed."Okay you clowns.We'll be leaving as soon as Adrian's feeling better."

"Oh, I am actually feeling very well, thank you," Adrian stated.

"Great!" Talon exclaimed, "Then we'll leave in the morning."

The group broke up then.Link left for the forest, saying he'd be back the next morning.Ingo and Talon left to start on the work that needed to be done around the ranch.

"Are you going to be okay, Adrian?" Nyah asked.

"I will be fine, thank you," he answered.Nyah bade them farewell then, promising to meet them at Hyrule market the next morning.After she left, Malon and Adrian were alone together.Adrian sat down on a bench.The sun filtered down from the window behind them, creating two small shadows across the floor shaped like children.He watched as he left shadow walked up to the right.

"Are you sure you're okay?"The left shadow reached out and stroked his hair.That caress felt so much like his mother's…

"I am frightened, Malon.I am so frightened," the right shadow confirmed."You cannot imagine what I have been through."

"Tell me," replied the left shadow, "please, tell me."

Adrian stood up, blinking back his tears."I cannot."

Malon smiled.She walked behind him and wrapped her arms around him."It's okay.If you need someone to talk to, I'll be here for you.I promise."

He nodded with a smile."Thank you."

"Go rest.You'll be going to the castle tomorrow.I'll be finishing up my chores, then I'll bring up some food, okay?"He nodded and walked up to his room.Closing the door behind him, Adrian walked up and sat on the bed.He brought his knees up to his chest, curling up into a fetal position.

"Mother," he cried.The tears started flowing.

* * *

Well, another chapter done.Sorry about the LONG wait.Fanfiction.net is experiencing problems… again._Sigh_, I can't blame them though.I just didn't write for a while.I got my greedy claws on a new book and I just soak up new books.It was Anne Rice's Vampire Chronicles.Damn, once I get into a book, ALL productivity shuts down in my life, LOL.Anyway, let's review.I switched over to Hyrule and what's this?Adrian, a young lad who happens to be a dhampire appeared.What does this mean?Stay tuned and find out!Oh, and for you action fans, just wait until the next chapter.Mason is going to show off his MAD SKILLZ!


	4. Father, my father

Chapter 4 Normal 2 0 2001-11-05T10:16:00Z 2001-11-05T10:16:00Z 14 3752 21392 178 42 26270 9.2720 

Chapter 4

          The sun had just set on the DePothier residence, when Lester finished cleaning up the stables.  Removing his straw hat and wiping his forehead, Lester looked around.  The large stable was empty.  It made him nervous to be there alone after the incident.

          Two nights ago, all the horses that belonged to the DePothiers were found dead.  They were torn apart, literally, by a large animal.  Several of the farmhands around the area had whispered about a large wolf prowling the countryside.  Those who saw it claimed it was larger than a typical wolf.

          There were those who even claimed it was a werewolf.

This fact was not lost on poor Lester, who had worked diligently for the DePothiers for over 30 years.  Standing at six and a half feet, he was built for hard labor.  His long employment with the family was a source of pride for him.  But today, Lester had almost thrown down his tools and quit.  After all, who wanted to work when there was a werewolf running around?

But he went to work, of course, like the loyal servant he was.  **_You are too nice, Lester.  You let people walk all over you.  Sighing, he made his way from the stables.  The DePothier mansion was to his right, about 200 yards to the north.  But he continued west, to his small residence that lay on the edge of the forest.  He trudged along the worn path, hands rested behind his head.  The large, warm sun was just disappeared behind his house, but he could still feel the lingering warmth on his face._**

Just as he reached the door, his hand stretched out, Lester heard the growling.  Lester looked up, and into two colossal red eyes.

* * *

Lisa stood before her father, Vance DePothier.  She felt scared, but resolved.  Better then what she felt last night, before the dream.  The room around them was not large.  Despite the fortune he had inherited, Vance wasn't out to impress anybody.  It was only furnished with a bed, dresser, and a writing desk. 

Vance sat up in his bed.  His small body was thin due to the crippling effects of Multiple Scleroses.  Although it was once well-built, MS had taken it's toll, and he got little exercise in the past six years.  Swinging his legs to the edge of the bed, he looked over at Lisa expectantly.  She helped him up, and brought him out of the room.  The living area outside his bedroom was much better endowed, a cozy place.  Together, they sat down on the sofa in center of the room.

A silence fell over the room as they sat there, uncomfortably.  The silence was too stifling for Lisa.

Turning she opened her mouth to speak, but no words could come out.  Vance spoke instead.  "I suppose you expect me to shout at you.  To scream, to speak harsh words of displeasure."  His voice had a slight rasping edge to it, but it was entrancing.  He had a way of clipping off the ends of each word he spoke.  Whenever Vance opened his mouth, he commanded your attention.  "I also suppose you would expect me to denounce your associating with the count."  He caught the look of surprise on her face.  "Yes, I know."

"Father, I…" she began, but he cut her off.

"No, don't speak.  I wish to tell you a story.  A true story."  He stood up, reaching for the cane he kept beside the sofa.  Waving off her help, he walked over a cabinet near the far wall.  Opening it, Vance took out a locket.  He hobbled back to Lisa.  "This was a locket I received from a woman I met long, long ago."  He handed Lisa the locket.  She opened it to see a small picture of a young, beautiful woman, with flaming red hair.  She was gorgeous.

He sat down again, sighing.  "Once upon a time, when I was young, I wanted to see England.  So, I left Romania and set out for an adventure.  My father had been fiercely opposed to such a journey, but I could not stay put.  A spell of wanderlust had overtaken me!"  Vance's face lit up with the memory, a distant look on his face.

* * *

Justin was just finishing his rounds when he stopped by the DePothier residence.  The new sheriff of Malachi had to see his friend Lester before going home.  His wife would be impatient.  In fact, the bitch would probably scream at him, but Justin couldn't resist gloating.  He and Lester had been best friends for as long as he could remember.  Lester had been the hard working farmer type person, but Justin hated such work.  Maybe Lester would be content to be the slave of the DePothier's but HE would make it big!  No, being sheriff was just a stepping-stone for him.  **_Yes, Justin is a demi-god of a lover and a genius! He thought as he rounded a corner and walked through the gate that led to the outer courtyard._**

As he walked down the path, Justin could just make out the house that Lester lived in.  The back of the DePothier manor was a beautiful garden of Eden.  It's pathways, complex hedges, stables and its large fountain was a testament to their wealth.  Rounding the fountain, he continued along the enclose until he reached Lester's house.  The small dwelling only held three rooms.  It was simply built, meager looking when compared with wealth that surrounded it.  It lay right next to the far hedge.  Beyond the hedge was the forest.

It was the smell that made him pause.  Justin suddenly backed away from the door as it hit him like a wall.  His stomach flip-flopped; it took all his strength to hold down the bile that was rising.  Holding his nose, Justin opened the door and looked at what was left of Lester.  The body was half eaten, the carnage strung everywhere.  A tide of flies that rushed out almost blinded him.  The horrified look grew worse when Justin saw a small movement in what looked like the clothed abdomen.  The stirring jerked back and forth, until finally, a small rat's head popped out.  He locked eyes with it; the small, beady red eyeballs stared at him.  Justin held his mouth; he fell onto his knees in terror.  The rat lost interest in the staring match, licked its bloodstained lips and went back to its feasting.

That did it.  Justin couldn't hold it back.  He turned and emptied his stomach of its half digested meal.  **_How could this happen!  THE WOLF!  I have to get help!  He stood up and wiped off the mess.  The darkness was permeating his surroundings; the moon was hidden behind the dense clouds.  So it wasn't a surprise when the blow took him entirely by surprise.  A large, dark limb flew out of the shadows, connecting squarely on the chest and making Justin fly away from the small house._**

He pulled himself to his knees.  "Who are you?  Show yourself!" he called out.  A shadow moved towards him.

"You have the most unfortunate luck, my friend," the shadow said.  "Was that your associate there?"

Justin managed to bring himself to his feet.  He backed away.  Whoever, whatever the person was, he was immensely strong.  Justin reached behind himself and brought out his pistol.  "You will die, murderer!" Justin squeaked.  The firearm went off with an explosion of smoke and noise.  Not waiting to see if he hit his assailant, Justin rushed into the smoke.  He didn't get far, as the outline moved with inhuman speed.  It tackled him, pinning him to the ground and held him there with a hand over the throat.

"Now, I did not want have any interruption when I kill Mr. DePothier.  Your gunfire will no doubt bring notice here.  For that, I will have to kill you," the figure chortled.  

Just after the smoke cleared, and just before he slipped into the darkness forever, the moon broke from the clouds and give Justin a horrible vision of a face twisted with sick glee.  And topped off with a large mop of red hair.

* * *

"It was a long, extraordinary journey.  I saw mountains that would put our local range to shame, with peaks so tall, there was no hope of ever climbing it.  I saw fast fields of grass, covered in every colored flower imaginable.  Sights you would never be able to imagine without seeing them.  There were people of every sort that I had the pleasure of meeting."  Vance looked into Lisa's eyes, a genuinely happy look on his face.  "You wouldn't believe the topics of conversation I had!  Politics, money, sex, God!  Never did I imagine such a world existed outside of our own!  

"Once I finally reached England, I had enough experiences to fill up several books.  Yet the best was yet to come.  The towns I saw, the forests I walked in.  It was too wonderful to describe.  I spent several weeks with this gentleman named Farley.  He taught me the history of our home country."  The distant look on his face grew calmer, more sober.  "It was through my good friend Farley that I met Lily.  Beautiful Lily."

"It was on my third week.  We met on a hunting trip.  Lily and I were inseparable.  Every comment I made, she had a reply for.  Every snide remark about another fellow, she could top me."  Vance shook his head and laughed, bringing a slight smile to Lisa's face.  "But it was not to be.  Lily was engaged to another man.  A much older, quite stuck up fellow, you see.  It burned me to see her with him.  And it was painfully clear that she had no wish to be with him either.  So…" he stopped, his head down, his mind far off.

"Father?" Lisa tested.  Suddenly he snapped back to reality.

"So we ran off together."  Vance looked at Lisa.  "I loved her so much, that I suppose I would have gone through the depths of hell for her.  She wanted nothing more then to be with me.  But Lily was too afraid of displeasing her parents.  No matter how much I pleaded, Lily refused.  Finally, on the day before her wedding, Lily contacted me."  Vance reached over and retrieved the locket.  "She told me to wait for her in the cemetery near the church."

"When we met, Lily was ready to go.  Together, we made for southern England, to a ship that would take us home, home to my Romania.  Just before we reached the ship, her family, along with the man she was betrothed to, caught up with us.  They demanded that she return with them, and that I hang.  We refused of course.  But they outnumbered us.  We had no chance.  So.  Finally.  Lily agreed to go peacefully in exchange for my life."  Vance had a tear falling down his eye.  She reached over and wiped it off.  "She… she gave me this locket to remember her by."

A silence permeated the room.  At one point, Lisa thought she heard a sharp noise to the outside, but was too distracted to give it any thought.  Vance's head lifted up suddenly.  "FATE?  Was that what kept Lily and I apart?  NO!  I refuse to believe that.  I was too much of a coward to stand up for myself then.  I should have challenged that old vagabond.  I should have questioned his right to marry Lily without her permission."  Vance looked directly at Lisa, a haunted look in his eyes.  "It doesn't matter if I was going to die.  It doesn't matter that that was how things were done, that women are expected to marry whomever their parents chose.  I don't care."  He sat back against the sofa.  "Not a day goes by that I don't regret what happened there."

Lisa was sitting there the whole time, entranced.  She had never seen this side of her father.  As far she had known, her father had never left Romania.  "Did you ever tell mother about this?" she asked.

"No," Vance said.  "I never told anyone.  As far as you mother and grandfather are concerned, I simply left and came back several months later from a dreadful expedition."

She nodded.  Fate.  She recalled the dream, the three young goddesses that came to her.  No, it was fate.  Or the goddesses.  Something made sure that her father and Lily apart so she could be born, so Alucard will be born.  But she wouldn't tell him.  Standing up, Lisa walked over and hugged her father.  "I am so sorry, father."

He nodded and hugged her back.  "This count, Dracula, is he as monstrous as they say?"

"Well… yes and no," Lisa replied.  She saw her father's concern.  "He is a vampire, father.  But he loves me so much, and…"

"And?"

"And I'm pregnant," she said.

The stillness in the room became all too apparent to her.  She stared into her father's eyes; his blue irises seemed to penetrate her.  Vance nodded.  He stroked her hair.  "Yes.  You love him?"  Lisa nodded.  "Then you must go to him.  I know I was protective of you in the past, but I cannot stop you from following your heart.  I will not make you do something you will regret.  Now, to arrange for your departure."

He rose with her help.  "There is one more thing you must know."

"Yes?"

"Lily, she was…"

Before he could continue, the whole world was exploding around them.  Before he could finish, the window burst out from the frame, showering glass all over the room.  Lisa shrieked and covered her father as they fell to the ground.  She looked up and a shadow fell over them.  Villi stood there, a large smirk on his face.  He stepped down, looking over Lisa in a way that made her uncomfortable.  "I always wanted to know how you high-bred women were like in bed.  Too bad I have other orders," he said, running a hand through his flamboyant red hair.  He grabbed Lisa, but Vance screeched.

"Leave my daughter alone, you bastard!"  With strength he hadn't felt in years, he threw himself on Villi, his thumbs pushed into the other's eye sockets.  Villi shrieked, the pain stabbing him like hot knives in his sockets.  He wrapped his arms around Vance's neck and twisted his arms.  A sickening crack permeated the room.  Vance's hands fell from Villi and he slumped down to the floor.

Villi was angry, his hands held over his eyes.  "BLOODY DAMMIT!  GODDAMMIT ALL TO HELL!"  He lowered his hands.  The room around him was cloudy; it was hard to make out anything.  But he knew he didn't have much time left.  His sensitive ears could already pick up noises coming quickly from outside the door.  Lisa was on the ground, holding her father in her arms.  A sobbing noise came from her.  Villi grabbed her, tearing her from her father despite the resistance she put up.  "Come on, you slut.  We have an appointment to keep with Shaft."  He threw her over his shoulder, and then reached into his black robes.  A small ball came out in his hands and Villi set it down on the ground next to the body.  He pulled out the string that was attached to the top, and then made for the window.  

Not bothering to stop, Villi jumped, falling three stories, then landed squarely on his feet.  He continued running south, past the large fountain, over Justin's mangled body, and leapt over the hedge.  The trees flew by him.  Villi smiled.  Lisa wasn't putting up any more resistance.  She obviously knew her fate.  He still couldn't see well, in fact his sight was pretty horrible at the moment.  But his instincts made up for that.

Before he could think any further, those instincts screamed at him to stop.  He set his feet angled away from him, and came to an abrupt halt.  Lisa thumped against him, gave off a noise and resumed sobbing quietly.  Just as Villi came to a stop, a flash came before him and he saw a curved blade imbedded into the tree in front of him.  **_Death he thought._**

He kneeled down and let Lisa onto the ground.  He then grabbed the scythe, mentally thanking the spirit for providing him with a weapon.  A movement caught his eye, and he brought up his weapon in defense.  They clashed briefly, before Villi backed off quickly.  This was no phantom; this was flesh and blood he was fighting.  And he knew whom.  It was Mason.

* * *

The door finally gave way.  Several of the men at last made their way into Vance's quarters.  They stood there for a moment, gaping at the corpse.  One finally went to investigate the window, but his boot brushed against the ball on the ground.  The movement mixed the chemicals inside.  The resulting explosion took out the whole room, plus several surrounding.

* * *

Villi smiled.  "You think you can take me, Mason."  No movement in the haze in front of him.  Lisa was probably being taken to the count.  Shaft wouldn't like that at all, but there was nothing Villi could do at the moment.  He closed his eyes and relied completely on impulse.  His sight, at the moment, would be a distraction.  Mason moved forward, flashing his dagger down toward Villi.  The scythe came up and parried the attack.  Immediately, Villi brought up his left foot, kneeing Mason in the hip.  Mason rolled back, and launching another attack.  This time he went for a low thrust, then using his whole body to ram himself into Villi.  He grunted, and stumbled back a few paces, but stayed on his feet.

The two danced across the forest bed, each vying for superiority.  Villi struggled to keep up with Mason, but the black man was more experienced then he.  Villi's instincts weren't enough.  He parried another thrust from Mason, and then fell onto his back, bringing his feet up simultaneously.  The move caught Mason off-guard and he was knocked back onto his backside.

Mason quickly regained his footing, but lost sight of Villi.  He looked around the dark forest nervously, but Villi was no longer there.  He had disappeared.

* * *

Lisa couldn't recall much of what happened after Villi had dropped her.  Only that she was picked up again by something almost intangible to the touch.  She briefly remembered seeing the tops of the trees floating by, but then she fell unconscious.

When she came to, Lisa was inside a large bedroom she didn't recognize.  It was lavishly furnished and the style seemed to scream out Dracula.  Sitting up, she looked out the window to her left.  It was early in the morning, about a half-hour before sunrise.  **_Safe at last.  Oh, beloved, what will happen to us?  She buried her face into the pillow below her, tears dampening it.  Vance, her father was dead.  And it was her fault._**

"Not true," said a familiar voice.

Lisa looked around, then focused onto a dark corner.  "You can read minds too?" she asked uneasily.

Death came out, floating through the room.  "Yes, but only in a certain instances.  The thoughts must contain images and emotions.   In your case, I saw a picture of your father, accompanied by a feeling of guilt."  The creature stopped at the foot of Lisa's bed.  "You can not foresee the future.  Don't let what happened to your father make you feel accountable.  It was Shaft and Villi."

Lisa nodded, but didn't feel any better.  A pep talk from a ghost wasn't her idea of a relief.  "Where is my Dracula?"

"The master will be here shortly."

"But the sun…" she began.

"The master has grown the point when sunlight no longer harms him."

Lisa nodded, brushing the hair that had fallen over her eyes.  "So," she asked, her sorrow stifling and needing to change the topic.  "How old are you?"

"WHAT?"  Death floated back for a moment.  Never in Death's life had anyone asked about it's past.

She focused on him, her curiosity stimulated.  The creature was slightly translucent, it's face hidden behind a hood that seemed to trap any light that fell upon it.  "Who are you?  Where do you come from?" she asked again.

The apparition was taken aback.  It was used to people who cowered before it.  This woman was actually curious!

"I…" it started, but couldn't finish.

Lisa sighed after minutes of silence passed, inquisitiveness overcoming her.  "Let us begin again, and please just give me the first answer you can think of.  How old are you?

"Older then you can imagine."

"Where do you come from?"

"A place far, far away from here."

"What is your name?"

"I… don't… remember…"

The room was utterly still as they stared at each other.  Lisa would swear she could see a human face in that darkness, struggling to recollect.

"Do you remember anything?" she asked.  Death hung before her, it's head lowered in concentration.

"I remember… a village.  People.  Faces I cannot put names to.  Names I cannot put faces to.  I remember… ENOUGH!"  Death lifted his head suddenly, his arm pointed to her accusingly.  "Do not meddle in my existence, do you understand?"  

Lisa nodded.  Before she could respond, the door opened and Dracula strode in.  He nodded to Death, and the apparition bowed, then disappeared.  Dracula set down on the bed next to her, a large smile on his face.

"How are you, Lisa?" he asked.  

"Fine, I suppose," she said sullenly.  Looking paler then usual, Lisa shifted next to him, sighing as Dracula wrapped his arms around her.  "What is going on, beloved?  Why is Shaft doing this?  Why does everyone want our child?"

"Our child?" Dracula whispered, confused.  "Why do you think everyone wants our child?"

Lisa proceeded to recount her dream.  She felt him stiffen as she recalled the way Shaft appeared in her nightmare, how three goddesses saved her, and how they let her view the future of their son.  Lisa omitted the last vision she saw.  The whole time, Dracula said nothing.  He merely held her, listening to her tale, taking in the details.  When she finished, Lisa shifted and looked up at him.  "What were those things?"

"Baku.  Dream demons.  My god, Shaft was merely paying lip service to me."  A dark, quiet rage came over him.  The room seemed to become colder around them, as if the very air itself could feel his dark power and was repelled by it.  "I will kill him, with my bare hands."  He felt her move about uncomfortably.

"I abhor the way you speak like that."

"The bastard wishes to take our child from us.  Do you wish for me to do something else?  Leave him free to run amok?"

"No… but I hate violence.  My father is dead, Dracula.  He is… dead, I…" She couldn't finish.  Dracula held her as she broke down again.  As he watched her pour tears for her father, Dracula swore again to himself: Shaft will die.

* * *

Dracula wasn't the only one upset that day.  Mason stalked down the barracks of the Assassins.  As Dracula's only completely human battalion, they had the luxury of warm quarters, soft beds, and rich foods.  All of which Dracula's undead army had no need of.  He was a generous man, Dracula.  When he was not in a generous mood was when you had to look out for him.  

But Mason was not paying attention to his surroundings.  In a foul disposition from not being able to kill Villi, he was bound and determined more then ever to enter Shaft's quarters.  So as soon as he returned to the castle, he gathered several of his best men and marched to the supernatural door.  First they tried simply breaking it down, but it refused to even budge.  Ramming it with large objects didn't help either.  After an hour without success, Mason finally moved in with explosives.  The enormous blast seemed to shake the whole castle.

When the smoke cleared, the door held firm.

If he could speak, Mason would have been shouting every foul expletive he was thinking.   So, returning to his housing, Mason decided to wait until he could ask for his master's assistance.  And Until then, he would guard Lisa with his life.

* * *

Villi kneeled before Shaft, silently hoping to get out of his situation with his life.  Shaft was livid.  No, he was beyond livid.  He was in a state that couldn't be described in words.  They were standing in a grotto far west of Castlevania.  Out of Dracula's territory.  But that wasn't far enough, as Shaft was already set for departure.  He had prepared for the possibility of this happening, but that didn't help his mood.

Now, he was pacing back and forth, spewing out his anger.  So foul was his frame of mind that dribble was actually running down his chin.  "You incompetent, drab, small-minded ass!  I ought to fry you to a crisp right now.  Why I ever saw any use in you is beyond me," he continued.

"Master, I apologize," Villi attempted to counter.  "But how was I supposed to fight of that spirit Death AND Mason with my eyes so badly wounded?"

"You let that old man blind you?  That weak old man?  All I asked was for you to kill Vance and kidnap the girl.  Why did you wait so long?  Must you toy with your opponents like an overconfident amateur?"  Shaft continued to rave on for several minutes, and then finally calmed slightly.  "Whatever, I need to depart now.  Dracula is coming after us, and there will be no hope for me if cornered.  Even with my powers, I can't take on that many creatures."

Villi nodded, but didn't move.  He was too afraid to agitate Shaft.  "What about Lisa and the child.  When will we make our move?" he asked.

"OUR MOVE?" Shaft reacted, incredulous.  "Going for her now is suicide.  I need to get as far from here as possible.  I will wait until the child is born and continue to wait until it grows into a boy.  Patience is the key here.  I am still going to take him.  I just have to wait until they lower their guard.  And I will prepare until then."  He turned to Villi.  "You are on your own.  If you can survive several years on the run from Dracula, maybe I will let you continue as my servant."

His servant was shocked.  "B-but I thought you would take me with you.  I have no wish to be some wandering vagrant with a demon king on my back!  Please…"

"No," Shaft interrupted, "You are…  On.  Your.  Own.  Be grateful you escaped me with your life."  Shaft walked toward his horse and mounted it.  "I'm returning home.  To Hyrule.  I'll see you in eight or nine years.  HYAAA!!"  With that, Shaft rode off.   Villi watched as his horse exited the cave and disappeared.  Standing alone for several moments, he then immediately turned and ran out of the cavern.  If he was to survive, he had to start at once.

~You know, it seem's like everything is working against me.  First the FF.net breaks down, then my laptop breaks down, finally I mentally break down.  I was halfway through this chapter when Sept. 11th took place.  I obviously didn't write then, or several days after.  Dammit, does anything make sense in this world?  Oh well.  If any of you are confused, this story, for now, is more drama then romance.  As the series nears its end, the romance will kick in full gear.  Boy, if only you knew what I have in store for you.  Twists you couldn't possibly expect.  I will try to write more often.  I promise.~

                                                                             Best

                                                                    ~DarthVegita~


	5. The dhampire's trial

****

Chapter 5

South of Hyrule, far from the main city, lies the Lost Woods. If you would enter these woods, and by some miracle remained uncursed, eventually you would find the Kokiri.

The Kokiri. The Children of the Woods. The immortal fairy people. They lived in the middle of the woods. Their residence was in a small, yet well protected, community. Dozens of small children. Some were only several years old. Others were several dozens of years old. A few had been alive for centuries.

The Kokiri lived simple lives. And they served no purpose. But try telling them this. The most likely reaction they would give you is a giggle, before running off to play. They lived in simple tree houses, or in holes in the earth itself. Their creator, the Great Deku Tree, formed everything inside their houses. Rocks and sticks were their toys. Or a few pieces of wood fashioned into crude swords and shields for them to play with. Maybe you would see a long, flat piece of wood propped up against a large rock or stump. A slide for them to play with. Nothing complex. The Kokiri had no need for complexity. They served no purpose.

That was the way the Great Deku Tree liked it. It watched over them lovingly, giving simple orders such as "don't ever leave the forest. For if you do, you will die." 

Every few years, deep within it's body, The Great Deku Tree created a new Kokiri. The young, unique new child was warmly welcomed into the community. To better protect them, it would assign them their guardian Fairies. Over time, the bond between the Kokiri and their Fairies would grow strong. 

Yes, such a simple life. The life of a Kokiri.

* * *

Link tiredly rode Epona into the Lost Woods, making his way to the home of the Kokiri. It had been a long day, seeing as Adrian had appeared the morning before. Still, his sudden appearance excited Link. It promised a new adventure. Since his return from Termina, the lack of any adventure weighed down on him. It was going to feel good to finally see some action. 

But that was tomorrow. Tonight, Link looked forward to a restful sleep. So he rode into Kokiri's Valley and bee-lined to his tree house, waving and greeting the other Kokiri. Since defeating Ganon, Link was announced a hero by the Great Deku Tree. The Kokiri didn't need to be told this, however. They loved him anyhow. They also loved Epona, as they had never seen a horse before Link brought him into the forest. Dismounting Epona, Link left her to graze. Several Kokiri approached her, but kept a respectful distance. Their guardian fairies warned them not to provoke the pony.

"Hey, where were you all this time?" came a voice behind him.

Link smiled and said, "I was at the Lon Lon Ranch. It's a great place, you should really go there sometime!" Continuing to smile, Link turned around and eyed Mido. "Oh, that's right. You can't. You being a simple Kokiri and all."

Mido sneered. "I don't know why you're still here. You're a Hylian, not a Kokiri. You should stick with your own kind."

"Does that mean I'm not welcome?" Mido nodded. "Fine," said Link. "I'll just go pack my stuff." Link spun around and made his way to the ladder. Mido frowned suspiciously. Link stopped and turned. "Of course, I'll have to stop by the Great Deku Tree before I leave. To pay my respects, naturally. I wonder how he will take it when he finds out you kicked out the Hero of Time? Do you think, perhaps, he might kick you out as well?"

Mido's frown deepened and, without knowing how to respond, stalked off. Link had to laugh. He simply LOVED to rub it into Mido that he was a hero. It felt so good after all that teasing he receive from him.

Climbing the ladder, Link entered his tree house and made for the bed at the far end. Like other tree houses, it was sparsely furnished. A bed, a few stools, and a table. That's all he really needed. Like other's houses, it was clean and warm. A few Kokiri lived in small caves inside the earth itself. Of course, those places were also clean and fit to live in. But Link preferred a tree house. It provided a better view of the valley.

A sudden movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He turned quickly, hand on his weapon, only to see Saria staring back at him.

"How have you been Link?" she asked.

Link breathed a sigh of relief. "Fine. I was just staying at the Lon Lon Ranch last night." He sat on a bench. "You really shouldn't sneak up on me like that. I could hurt you."

Saria smiled. "I doubt you would ever hurt me, Link." She sat next to him. "I needed to talk with you. Hyrule may be in danger again. Th..." 

Before she could finish, Link broke in, "I know. A visitor came to the Ranch yesterday. He told us about the threat." Link grinned and put his arm around her. "Don't worry about it, I'm going to see the king tomorrow."

Staring in disbelief, Saria simply replied, "I don't even know why I bother being your guide as a Sage. You seem to be on top of things."

He loved to have his ego fed. So Link kissed her cheek and stated, "Yes, I'm good aren't I?" Laughing when she rolled her eyes, Link stood and went to his bed. "I'm tired, so I'll see you tomorrow morning, okay?"

Nodding, Saria went the door and said, "Good night Link." When no response came, she turned, finding him already asleep. Saria went down his ladder and walked toward her house. She wished Link wouldn't be so conceited. Then again, wasn't that what made him so endearing? Saria couldn't say for sure.

Just then, she caught sight of a commotion ahead of her. "Mido, get off of Timothy and leave him alone. I mean NOW!"

* * *

The next day brought a beautiful, cloudless morning. The type Talon loved. He quickly got everything ready and soon had both Adrian and Malon in the cart. Of course, he had to contend with Ingo, who was slightly perturbed to be left alone to do all the work. Again.

"Now don't be a nincompoop. We'll only be gone for one day at most," Talon had explained, but Ingo was still fumed. Talon only sighed at this and set off for Hyrule Castle. "He'll get better over time," he explained to Adrian. "Ingo is a nice guy, just a little difficult to work with." Adrian just nodded and watched the scenery.

Never in his life had Adrian seen a sight like Hyrule field. The seemingly endless plains and hills stretched out as far as he could see. Only faraway to the north could he just make out Hyrule City. Everywhere else was a perpetual sea of grass. "This is totally different from Walakiya," he said. "Walakiya has forests and mountains surrounding it. It is much prettier there."

Malon smiled and said, "Well, I think that Hyrule is a very beautiful place to live. You should see the summer here!"

He looked uneasy. "You mean, it's not summer now?"

Laughing, Talon replied, "What made you think that? It's only spring."

"Well, it seems so hot. It is much cooler in Walakiya." Adrian sighed. "I will die of heat before the year ends if I do not leave here."

Talon smiled and put his arm around Adrian. "I think you will be just fine."

They rode on toward the city, talking and joking. Except for Adrian, who had trouble even smiling. The time slowly passed and they made it to the city within four hours. There, the group met up with Link and Nyah. As they talked, Malon and Adrian roamed the market.

"Are you okay, Adrian?" She asked. He looked uneasy in the crowded place. Indeed, people were staring and pointing at his odd clothing. Fortunately, Adrian's shoulder length hair covered up his ears.

"Yes, I am fine. Thank you, Malon," he replied, turning to her. His blue eyes looked into her emerald irises. "I wanted thank you for being with me."

Malon giggled. "You are like a gentleman, Adrian. I think you will grow up to be a wonderful man." She leaned towards him and whispered, "and if you keep being this nice, I'll let you be my boyfriend!" She laughed as his pale face turned to a deep crimson.

"I..., I..., I don't know what to sa..." he stuttered, but Malon silenced him with a quick kiss on the cheek.

They were interrupted by Talon, who quickly called them over. "That will be enough, you two lovebirds." The group laughed when Adrian turned an even deeper red, if it was possible. "Nyah has set up a meeting with the King. So let's go." With that, all five of them when up onto the cart and headed for the castle.

* * *

King Harkinian had ruled over Hyrule for almost 40 years. He had seen many strange sights and trying situations in that time, but this afternoon would prove to be one of the worst.

He sat in the council chamber, a dark, melancholy room. It lay in the west wing of the Castle, overlooking the plains outside. It wasn't the most cheerful room in the castle, but it served its purpose. All important decisions were made here.

In the chamber with him sat several of the other important figures in Hyrule politics, including Pharan Kloom, his chancellor. He and Pharan had been best friends for as long as either could remember. And it was Pharan, a short, stubby little man, whom King Harkinian first talked to when Zelda made the shocking revelation to the King. 

"Dear father, Ganondorf is gone. He won't be back for a long, long time," she had said. The statement had made him uneasy. Zelda had been such a vocal opposer to the treaty between Ganondorf and himself. Could it be possible that a nine-year old girl be responsible for an assassination? Yet when he questioned her further, her reply was, "He is sealed in the Sacred Realm, with his precious Triforce. Or, at least, a piece of it," she said with a smile. Now, Harkinian had been aware of Zelda's claims to being able to see the future in her dreams. But this was totally out of the blue, as the saying goes.

"Zelda, darling, you are not making any sense," he told her.

"Actually, she is making perfect sense," said Impa.

The King sighed. "I told you to stop feeding her these ideas, Impa," the King stated heatedly. "It's not right."

"But she IS right," said another voice. The King gaped as Darunia entered the throne room, followed by Princess Ruto, Nabooru and a little girl he didn't recognize. Finally, Rauru followed them. Harkinian was speechless before the high priest of the Temple of Time. "Father Rauru, what is the meaning of this? What is everybody doing here?"

Rauru put up his hand. "My lord, I'll explain. We are all the Seven Sages. I am the Sage of Light.

He pointed to Darunia. "Darunia is the Sage of Fire.

He pointed to the small girl with green hair. "Saria is the Sage of the Forest."

He pointed to Ruto. "Princess Ruto is the Sage of Water."

He pointed to Impa. "Impa is the Sage of Shadow."

He pointed to Nabooru. "Nabooru is the Sage of Spirit."

Finally, he pointed to Harkinian's daughter. "And Princess Zelda is the Sage of Destiny. We are the Seven Sages of legend." With that, Rauru proceeded to tell the King about the history of what happened. How Ganondorf retrieved the Triforce, how a forest boy named Link managed to defeat him, how the Sages sealed Ganondorf and returned Hyrule to it's peaceful flow of time. "I know this is hard to believe, but it is important to the future of Hyrule. The Seven Sages are here to serve you."

To top it all off, Zelda accurately predicted the birth of Kim's baby. Within the week, the handmaiden's child was born the exact hour Zelda stated.

So it was a shock to the King, to say the least. So he called for Pharan and the two sorted it out. "Obviously the Goddesses themselves have given you a winning hand," he said. "I mean, how many kings have such a council at their disposal?" Harkinian admitted that was true. Since then, the Sages have alerted the King well ahead of time to avoid any disasters. They had proven their worth.

But the day before, Zelda came to him and warned of a new threat. "This one could be as bad as Ganondorf. We need to be careful, Father. That is all I know." So the King had assembled his council to discuss this. They were deliberating options when a known healer, Nyah had appeared with urgent news.

A young boy had mysteriously appeared on the Lon Lon Ranch, who warned of an evil wizard in the land. Immediately, the King granted them audience.

* * *

The figure walked through the town seemingly oblivious to her surroundings. She moved silently pass the shoppers, the chattering people and the playing children. She was just over five feet tall, with reddish blonde hair sweeping past her shoulders. A long nose and high cheekbones completed her facial profile. The clothes she was wearing would unmistakably mark her as a Gerudo, but she was wearing a long cloak that covered her entire portrait. She stopped by the path leading to the Temple of Time, looking up at its arches and towers. 

She knew that he was returning. Ganondorf had come to her in her dreams, commanding her to help with his revival. And, it was only a matter of time before he would return. She knew that. But it didn't help her feelings. Ganon had betrayed her, and betrayed the Gerudo race. She wanted to ignore him and leave him sealed.

She continued toward the castle. It wouldn't be easy to sneak past the guards, but she could do it. She had to know if the dhampire was here. If he was, then she would have no choice but to kill it. That was Ganon's orders. She didn't think she could kill a child, even if Ganon ordered it.

But as his only sister, it was her duty to help him.

* * *

The council assembled and the King ready, Talon, Adrian and Link entered the chamber. Immediately, Link moved off to a nearby corner. He wanted to stay out of the way. Talon and Adrian took their place in the center, the men and women surrounding them in seats. They made a semi-circular ring around the two.

Talon was well known here. He was outspoken and fondly referred to as the 'voice of the people'. The council often called upon him when an issue involving the people or the economy was raised. So it was no surprise when they welcomed him warmly.

"How are you this morning, Talon?" King Harkinian greeted.

"I'm good, my lord."

"Now, to begin with, tell me about this young lad," the King commanded.

Talon cleared his throat. Adrian stood close to Talon, nervous about all the eyes studying him. "Well, about two days ago I was getting ready to feed the horses when Malon found him lying on the ground next to the corral fence. He was pale and sweating profusely. At first, we all thought he was dead, but Link," he said, nodding toward the young hero, "found him to be alive. We called for Nyah. She was able to give him some medicine that cured him."

"But he is so pale," mentioned one of the council members. She pointed to Adrian, a worried, mother-like look on her face. "He still must be sick."

"No," said Talon, "According to him, that's the way he always looks. Isn't it Adrian?"

Adrian kept silent. The King smiled and said, "You have nothing to be afraid of, Adrian. No one is going to harm you, I promise. Do you understand?" The child nodded. King Harkinian looked at Talon. "Do you mind if we ask him a few question?"

"No, it should be fine," Talon agreed. "Okay Adrian. The King is going to ask you some questions. Are you ready?" Adrian visibly gulped, but nodded.

"Okay," said the King. "To start with, what is your full name?"

He hesitated, then said, "Adrian Fahrenheits Tepes."

The King nodded. "Where is the land you come from, Adrian?"

"I come from a land called Walakiya. In the continent of Europe."

This confused Harkinian, and he turned to one the counsel members. "Have you ever heard Walakiya?"

Sandrin, the keeper of the library, shook his head and said, "I don't think so. It must be very far away, because it's not in any of the maps or books."

At this, Link raised his hand and called out. "I have something to say." The King nodded. "I once traveled to someplace called Termina. I'm sure that wouldn't be in any of your books or maps, because Termina doesn't exist in this world."

"What? Are you sure?" one of the councilmen asked.

Link nodded. "Oh, I'm pretty sure. The path used was a magic portal. I'm not sure if it's the only other world out there or not, but for all we know, there could be hundreds."

Harkinian turn to Adrian. "Can you tell me about your parents?" The young child shook his head. He didn't want to talk about it. "Please, it is really important if we want to reunite you with your parents, Adrian."

Adrian lowered his head.. "They... are both dead," he stated, his voice cracking.

The King shook his head. I'm very sorry, Adrian. I really am," he replied in the hushed room. "I have to continue these questions, however. Can you tell me about this wizard? Did he...?" the King hesitated, but then continued. "Did he kill your parents?"

Adrian nodded; he now had tears on his face. "His name... is Shaft. He is a very wicked man. He killed my mother and then my father to get me."

"Why? Do you know why, Adrian?"

Adrian was afraid of this question. If he answered, he would be killed. He knew it. So he shook his head. "No, I don't know."

He was lying. The King could see that. "Are you sure, Adrian. We need to know."

Before Adrian could answer, the door opened, admitting both Zelda and Impa. Link smiled and nodded, brings a similar response from both of them. "You called for me, father?" Zelda stated.

"Oh, yes darling. We have a visitor who warns of the coming threat you mentioned. Adrian?"

Talon turned and let Zelda and Impa see the child. Upon looking at him, a look of surprise registered on Impa's face. 

A look of compete revulsion swept over Zelda. 

She pointed to him, screeching, "Father, that thing is a demon! Kill it!

All hell broke loose. Half the counsel rose from their seats, demanding to know what was going on. Link, a dumbfounded look on his face, rushed over to Zelda. The King called out for order, but his voice was drowned in the noise. Adrian clung to Talon, his fear turned to horror. This went on for several minutes until Pharan stood up.

Pharan had a deep voice that could easily be heard, especially in the large chamber. Cupping his hands around his mouth, he called out, "ENOUGH. BE QUIET, ALL OF YOU!" The noised died. Pharan smiled and gestured for the King to continue.

Harkinian nodded. "Zelda, what is the meaning of this? What are you saying?"

Zelda turned away from Link and said, "Father, that... thing, isn't an elf. It caused much misery when Ganon was ruling Hyrule." She motioned toward Adrian. "That was Ganon's second-in-command. A killing monster. It..."

"Will you shut UP!" Talon called out, shocked at her accusations. "I don't know what you are trying to pull." He took a deep breath said, "I am holding a child. Not some monster, a CHILD. I respect you, Princess Zelda, I always will. But you are totally out of line."

The room silent for a moment. Then the king sighed. "Zelda," he said, "do you have any proof of your accusations?"

She nodded. "Look at his pale skin. His rounded ears. His teeth should have fangs."

Talon rolled his eyes and moved Adrian's hair, showing them his ears. "Yes his skin is pale and his ears are round, but his teeth looked normal to me."

King Harkinian motioned for Adrian to step up to him. When he did, the King reached over and lifted his upper lip. "His teeth look normal to me, Zelda." Leaning back, the King asked, "Do you recall any of this, Adrian?" The child shook his head.

"He's lying," Zelda said.

Impa put a hand on Zelda a shoulder and said, "Zelda, let me speak."

The princess hesitated, then nodded. Impa continued, "My lord, do you recall the lost timeline we spoke of?" The King nodded. "Well, one of the enemies working under Ganondorf we fought was a dhampire named Alucard. This child," said Impa, motioning to Adrian, "is that dhampire.

The King looked at Adrian. "Is this true? Adrian, was one of your parents a vampire?"

A deafening silence overtook the room. All eyes were on Adrian as he nervously prepared to answer. Adrian wished Malon was with him. He wished his mother was there. But neither was. So, prepared to die, he said, "Yes. My father was Count Dracula, a vampire."

A triumphant look came on Zelda's face as she said, "You see father? He is a monster. We have to kill him."

The king looked at Impa. "Do the Sages agree with this?" he asked.

Impa shook her head. "We've determined he wasn't the threat," she said, despite the hurt and betrayed look on Zelda's face. "I'm sorry Zelda, but I won't be a part of the killing of a child, despite his parentage." Impa turned to the King again. "What happens to him is up to you."

King Harkinian sat for a moment. The answer to him is clear. What was before him wasn't a monster, but a scared child. He couldn't kill him. What disturbed the King was his daughter's reaction. She seemed almost bloodthirsty. "Zelda," he said, "I don't know how this child might have hurt you, but Impa is right. Even if Adrian WAS the threat, I would never be responsible for the death of a child."

"So, you said that Adrian was known as Alucard? And that he was a top agent for Ganondorf?" the King continued. Impa nodded. Zelda refused to even look at him. "So what does Shaft have to do with Ganon? Were they in league?"

"I don't know," Impa continued. "But I promise you that the Sages will discuss this."

The King shook his head. "Please, as soon as possible, we need to an answer." He looked toward Adrian. He was still hiding behind Talon's leg. "Talon, can you take care of Adrian?"

"Sure, no problem. Come on, Adrian." Taking him by the hand, Talon led Adrian out of the room. Talon shot Zelda a dirty look before he was out. Link hesitated, then followed them out.

* * *

The reading room of Hyrule Castle usually only held two people in the evenings. Tonight was not different. King Harkinian sat in a large, worn chair, rubbing his temples. Zelda stood sat across from him staring into the fire. 

It was nights like this Zelda wished she wasn't a princess. She had no problem with the responsibility toward her people. She could speak in front of hundreds of people no problem. She could pass judgments and solve complex judicial problems with ease. She was well known for her wisdom.

But how was a daughter supposed to act?

It was well known that it was Impa that really raised her after her mother died. Perhaps because of this, her relationship with her father was strained. They didn't treat each other like relatives. It was more like a business relationship. Zelda only referred to him as 'father' out of respect.

Harkinian knew this. After Sylvia died giving birth to Zelda, he looked forward to a loving relationship with his daughter. But time and unforeseen circumstances had come between them. It wasn't Zelda's fault. If it was anybody's, then Harkinian would have to blame himself. He wanted to be there for her. It was always 'tomorrow', or 'some other time'. The kingdom always came first. 

It wouldn't be until several years later until Harkinian realized that was exactly what he was teaching her. His attempts at getting close to her, his pathetic 'darlings' he threw into the conversation was futile. They hadn't grown apart, the sad truth was they were never together in the first place.

"So," he said. "Would you mind explaining to me what that was all about?"

Zelda continued to stare into the fire. "What do you think it was all about? Alucard is a demon that needs to be destroyed. You are protecting a monster." She finally looked into his eyes. "Mark my words, he will come back to haunt you."

Her father sighed. "ADRIAN is only a child. What has he done to hurt you?" But Zelda refused to answer. "Fine. I'm going to bed. I will see you in the morning, darling."

Harkinian left the room and Zelda continued to stare into the fire. A tear crept down her nine year-old cheek. Everything was going wrong. That demon was back and nobody wanted would believe her.

* * *

Impa stared outside her room, resolved. Yes, Adrian was once Alucard, a demon warrior. But Alucard was a teenager when he first appeared in Hyrule. Here, in the new timeline, Alucard was a child. Perhaps he was lying about the 'Shaft' character perhaps not.

Alucard or Adrian, tomorrow she would go to the Lon Lon Ranch and settle this.

* * *

The Gerudo walked away from Hyrule Castle. The child was here. Even if she didn't want to, she would go to Lon Lon ranch the next day and kill him.

~Well, here is Chapter 5. The plot thickens. Or, as my mother would say, the thot plickens. LOL. Next, we will return and see how Lisa and Dracula are.~

Best

~DV~


	6. Family Life

Chapter 6

Lisa held the six year-old Alucard on her lap as the painter quickly tried to sketch in the outline of the family. Dracula, Alucard and she were dressed up for their family portrait. Dracula had brought in a famous artist from Italy, and he was frantically trying to sketch in the small family before Alucard lost interest again. The child squirmed again, however, and was soon pouting.

"Sit still, Alucard," Lisa soothed, stroking his platinum colored hair. "The nice man will soon be done, and then you can go play."

"But I don't wanna," he whined, twisting around and trying to break free from her grasp.

Finally Lisa sighed and let him go. Alucard whooped and ran from the room. She looked up at her husband and shrugged. "I am sorry, beloved. You know how impatient children are."

Dracula watched his son's receding form. "Yes, I think I am beginning to understand," he said. He walked over to the artist and looked over the portrait skeptically. "Well, do what you can. We will try again tomorrow."

The artist shrugged. "Tomorrow is fine. I work much better in the day, however. Must we do this in the evening?" he said, his Italian accent thick.

"My days... are totally filled up," Dracula replied. "With the amount I am paying you for this portrait, you will paint at three in the morning, nude if I ask you to."

The painter bowed low as Dracula led his giggling wife from the room.

* * *

After Shaft fled the country, Dracula almost went insane trying to find him. He sent out scouts all across the land. He consulted mediums. Lisa had to stop him from swearing to make another pact with the devil. He sent people from the Assassins group into towns and villages to seek out clues about Shaft's whereabouts. Nothing came from the search. It was like he just disappeared. Dracula also searched for Villi. Although his trail was easier to follow, it too went cold after several months.

Mason was just as passionate, if not more, about finding the two. He went on hunts in all directions, scouting out every possible hiding place for miles. After Shaft's trail disappeared, he hunted Villi for over 200 miles. After two months of searching, Mason returned home empty-handed.

Upon his return, Shaft and Dracula focused on Shaft's room. Dracula broke through it easily. With a wave of the hand, the door fell over. A sudden explosion swept through the room, destroying everything. The fire lunged out of the door, sweeping past Dracula, Mason and several of demons with them. When it died down, only Dracula and Mason stood, protected by Dracula's magic.

"Damn," was all the Demon King said.

There was little left to investigate. Almost everything, the books, papers, maps, it was all burned beyond any use. Not all was lost, however. A few pages of journals were left.

"Listen to this, Mason," Dracula had said. "'I must admit, I am enchanted by this new world called, "Earth". It has some of the most fascinating customs and religions I've ever seen. This Christianity is particularly intriguing. Apparently, over 1500 years ago, a messiah from God (these people only have ONE god) came to earth to 'save' mankind. Now, what would mankind be need saving from? A plague? War? Perhaps an invasion from otherworldly demonic forces? Not at all, it was sin! Sin, of all things. Even these pathetic creatures called 'humans' aren't free from their conscious! And even this Christianity varies from country to country. Some believe this messiah was the son of God. Others believe he is God himself. Still others worship the mortal mother that gave birth to him! How very interesting."

Dracula closed the journal. "That is all I can read," he stated.

Mason moved a cabinet, searching the wall for secret compartments. He turned and signed, "So Shaft is not from our world. That I already knew. But what confuses me is what he needed a child for. Why your child?"

"Because he will be a dhampire, a creature of great potential for power. But he failed. That is all that matters." Only a few more books were recovered, along with a partially burned map with part of a name, the letters U L E, in the lower corner.

A few months later, Adrian Fahrenheits Tepes was born. His parents affectionately called him Alucard.

* * *

Lisa laid Alucard down into his bed. She had just washed him, and he was already drowsy. His eyes were droopy and his breathing was shallow. The room was small but luxurious. The bed was made of silk. Dracula went all out, with stuffed animals in every corner. She hummed a sleepy tune her mother used to sing to her, stroking his hair.

"Mama?" Alucard murmured, his words slurred with sleep.

"Yes, darling?"

"Am I going to be like daddy when I grow up?"

The question caught Lisa off guard. "You can be anything you want to be, Alucard," she said.

"I want to be just like daddy," he replied. Before she could respond, he fell asleep.

She kissed his forehead. **_I want to be just like daddy. _**Life with Dracula hadn't been an easy adjustment with her. It had taken her several months to cope with his nocturnal 'activities'. While he no longer required blood every night, he would still often 'hunt' as he would call it. Lisa wasn't prepared for this lifestyle, and seeing him return with blood on his lips, knowing that some young mortal just lost his or her life weighed down on her.

To be fair, Dracula had eased up on his hunts. He spent more and more time at home with her, especially when Alucard had been born. But that still left their son's future in doubt. Lisa particularly was aware that they only had precious few years with him, before fate took him out of their hands.

She sighed and looked down at her son. Then, she quickly left the room before the tears welled up again.

* * *

Dracula was sitting at his bedroom desk, reading the parched remains of one of the few surviving journals left by Shaft. It was a spell, voodoo magic. Unlike most other magic, voodoo was less about harming or healing and focused more on human emotion and character. That is, it was used to control a person, to change characteristics. That was the essence of this spell. It was a love potion, meant to cause its victims to fall madly in love with one another.

His eyes shifted over the contents of the spell. Typical ingredients. A bit of this, a dash of that. Chant a hymn, or intoning a demon. Three of the ingredients caught his eye, however. One was red wine. Red wine. The other was a sperm sample (if one of the victims was a man). But that shouldn't have been hard to locate. Before Lisa, Dracula would occasionally bring home a young female for nightly pleasure. It would have been easy for Shaft to obtain a sample from the body before it was disposed.

But the last ingredient had shaken him. It was a sample of the female's special blood. Special blood. It didn't take a genius to figure out that meant a sample of her monthly discharge. The king shuddered at the thought of Shaft obtaining a sample from an unconscious Lisa, as that was no doubt what happened. Dracula's mind debated whether or not to tell Lisa that. Quickly, he took the paper and held it over a candle, letting it burn out of existence. He wouldn't tell her. Lisa didn't need to know this.

Just as he watched the last of the paper disappear, his wife entered the room.

"I'm here, beloved," she said.

He watched her cross the room, her hands shaking. "What is wrong, Lisa? Tell me."

"I... I... nothing," she finally said.

"Do not lie to me, Lisa. I am your husband, I want to know."

She shook her head. "I... I do not want Alucard to grow up to be you. I will not allow that."

Dracula was taken aback. "You mean a vampire? A Demon Lord? What if he wants this?"

"NO," she spat out. "I refuse to entertain such an idea. Our son will grow up to be a scholar, or a knight, or a... a... WHATEVER. But not what you are." She caught herself suddenly, her finger in the air pointing at Dracula accusingly. Lisa lowered her hand.

Dracula felt the anger rising up in him. "Just what in damnation do you mean, not like me. You mean a vampire, right? You mean you would be ashamed for that to happen." Lisa's head jerked up, but she said nothing. "I do not think it is your place to be deciding our son's future. He will grow up to be what I want him to be, as I am his father."

Lisa shook her head. "Dracula, he is my son too," she said, turning around so she wouldn't have to see him. "And as his mother, I would sooner die then let him grow up to be a monster." She finished speaking. But there was no sound behind her. She waited for his response, but upon hearing nothing, Lisa turned slowly. Dracula only stood there, speechless. His face was impassive, stone-like. His body was rigid. But his eyes, they betrayed his feelings. They glittered with hurt, anguish. Betrayal. Before she could speak again, the room filled up with smoke, and he disappeared.

* * *

"Can you imagine, what hell that poor girl is going through? Can you imagine, the horrors she's seen?" the speaker said. He was an old man, his priest's uniform was worn in several places. He stood on a small platform, his shoulder length white hair unruly and dirty. But his speaking abilities were incredible, as he held almost the entire town of Malachi enthralled. "Should we pity young Lisa? Should we pray for her? Does she even deserve our prayers. The answer to that, my friends, is a firm NO. That woman, no that whore, took away our this towns blessings from our most Holy Father. She murdered her own father, killed several of our own people, and then fled to the Demon King's castle, where she does the most vile, unmentionable acts nightly with that god forsaken Count." The preacher stood inside the cathedral. Already, half the town was ready for bloodshed. But that would come later. "This slut would have us think that she is a poor, plain healer. In fact, she already made several deals with Lucifer himself. I have come to warn you all, my friends, a plague is on its way. Our most Holy Father, who gave his life for all of us, has warned me about it. It shall come in five years, and this 'poor, poor' Lisa will come with the 'cure'. She will come to sell all of your souls to the Devil himself!!

"What shall we do?" an elderly mother stood up and called out, her desperation and fright mirrored by most of the people in the room.

"Yes, tell us," said another. Soon the whole room was lit up with pleas for mercy. The old preacher smiled an almost toothless smile and raised his hand, calling for silence. The room soon became quiet.

"Soon, very soon, the first signs of the plague will come upon us. They will be easy to treat. I can show you how. But after that, much worse diseases will come, some of which even I can't stop. Do not blame me, these come from Satan himself. But fear not. When the worst is upon us, the very cause of our heartache herself will come amongst us, claiming to have a cure. Whatever you do, DO NOT ACCEPT IT!!!" his voice suddenly booming. "To accept what she wishes to give to you is to accept the Dark One as master of your soul. We must kill her. To kill her is to rid the world of God's very enemies, and our lord will bless us all and wipe this plague from us." He looked down amongst the townspeople. "I can see a few doubters in here. Fear not, the truth will make itself known in a very short time. Yes, fear not, people, for God is amongst us!" The preacher finished with his hands in the air, and the people stood up with thunderous applause. **_Yes soon_**, he thought, **_very soon and this will all be over. _**

* * *

Dracula stood on top of the highest tower, with all of Walakiya below him. He could feel Castlevania thrumming with life below him. Unaware of what just transpired in Malachi, he leaned back against the harsh wind behind him and sighed. Perhaps he was too harsh with Lisa. Perhaps. To be fair, not even he could stand what he had become. It was true, he was a monster. How could he pretend to be anything else? It had been four hundred years since he became a vampire, through that pact with the devil. In all that time, Dracula had forgotten what being human was like. Lisa was only twenty-four years old. Compared with him, she was still a baby. What could he expect?

A wave of the hand and Dracula dematerialized, then before him was Alucard's bed. Looking down, he could see the resemblance between Lisa and he son. Yes Alucard was truly their child. Making a silent vow, Dracula promised himself that this child will not grow up to be like him. The Demon King then left to room to apologize to Lisa.

~Well, that was a quick chapter. I wish I could write more, but I find it difficult to write the Castlevania part of this story. *sighs* I really can't wait for this first part to be done. Then the REAL story begins! Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy this so far. And keep those reviews coming!~

Best

~DV~


	7. Campfire Reflections

****

Chapter seven

The sun was just setting as Nabooru sliced the air with one of her twin blades. As the spirit Sage, she had magic to fall back upon in the heat of battle, but true to her Gerudo roots, she felt it necessary to keep up her physical skills. She continued the deadly dance, flipping and twisting through the air, the blades a blur of motion. They sliced about, sending sharp cutting noises through the desert air. Just as the last of the sun disappeared, Nabooru finished the last of her daily exercise and sat on the ground; her eyes closed in meditation.

Ever since the war, now known as the Imprisoning War, was over, Link had come to her to hone his skills. It was no surprise, really. The Gerudo were widely known for their unparalleled swordsmanship. The only problem was they never taught men their secrets. She was more then happy to accept Link, however, and the two quickly developed a fiercely close master/student relationship. They already fought in several small battles together.

Link's skills, to her, were nothing short of extraordinary. Nothing drove home the fact the he was the Hero of Time more than when he had first beaten her in single combat. There he was, a ten year old, who had just come from the Lost Woods. At first, the Gerudo, who didn't recognize him, refused to let him in. Upon hearing that Link was requesting admittance into Gerudo territory, however, she immediately granted him passage.

"I want to train under you. I want to become better," he had said.

The room erupted in laughter when the child said this. It was an undeniable honor to train with Nabooru in Gerudian society. But the laughter was quickly hushed when Nabooru accepted his offer. 

"I will be most honored to train you, Hero of Time. But, you must prove yourself to me first," she replied. Walking up to him, brandishing a curved blade, she smiled. "Did you really think you could just walk in here and start training without a test first?"

Link's cocky smile emerged. "What, Ganondorf wasn't enough? Okay then, I'll consider this my first lesson!"

With that, Link immediately unsheathed the Gilded Sword he received in Termina and held his shield up.

Nabooru laughed. "First lesson, Hero of Time: the Gerudo don't use shields in battle." Link's cocky smiled disappeared, but he held his gaze and swung his arm out, letting the shield drop to the side. "Good, now we begin!" With that, Nabooru immediately lunged forward and came down with a singing cut. With unbelievable speed, the ten-year-old moved to his left and twisted around, swinging his blade toward her neck. Nabooru's left foot came down and she launched herself away from him, nearly running into a few of the spectators.

She was in awe. Never had she seen a child move like that. Even as the fabled Hero of Time, his skill was undeniable. That move he used had taken only a fraction of a second. Only her years of experience had saved her from being beheaded. Now Link showed off a knowing smile and said, "Lesson two: the Hero of Time doesn't fuck around when fighting." 

Nabooru's eyes glittered and she could only say, "Watch your mouth, child." The continued their match, but the end result was Nabooru on the ground with Link's sword pointed to her throat. She shook her head. "I concede. You win, Link. And by all means, consider this your first lesson."

The rest was a blur in memories for her. The two would practice day in and day out. Link would only take a week or two of rest every few months, visit friends and explore a little more of Hyrule to abate his insatiable wanderlust. Over the last several months, she came to love him as the son she never had. The feeling was mutual, and he looked up to her as his lost mother.

But, as Nabooru opened her eyes and looked out over the fortress, she could only feel a sense of coming dread. She shook her head. Best not to think about that.

Sighing, Nabooru got up and mounted her horse. It was time to take care of an important job. 

* * *

As the sun set on the ranch, the day after Adrian's trial in Hyrule Castle, Talon decided that it would do the children good to sleep under the stars. "I could never live with myself knowing none of you had ever slept outside at least once in your life. Tonight will be perfect."

So the evening found Adrian, Malon, and Link sitting around a campfire near the entrance of the corral, talking. Link was retelling one of his tales, particularly the one where he saved the Gorons from starvation.

"So, I dropped down at least three stories," he continued, "and there was the Dodongo King. The beast was as big as a house! And I had to keep running from it around a circular room; the middle was filled with lava!" He at least had Malon enthralled, but Adrian seemed unimpressed. "I ran around, managing to keep from getting crushed. Suddenly, the creature took a deep breath, ready to spew flames at me!"

"What did you do?" Malon asked, her eyes wide with excitement.

"Well, I quickly saw the opening and threw in a bomb. The explosion in its stomach, BOOM, almost knocked it out. But I didn't waste time. I ran up and slashed it, taking out it's eye!" Link continued his story, his voice getting louder and more boisterous.

Finally, Ingo opened a window and yelled out, "HEY, I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE, KEEP IT DOWN!"

Link laughed and called back, "Well then, I'll just keep getting louder, okay?"

Both Link and Malon were rolling on the ground, hands on their stomach, howling. Even Adrian cracked a little chuckle. Ingo only shook his head and muttered to himself, closing the window.

Link finally stopped laughing; Malon wiped the tears from her eyes. "You didn't seem too impressed, Adrian."

Adrian shrugged and replied, "You should see some of the creatures my father kept."

Link perked up at the thought. "Please, do tell!"

Sobering up, the platinum topped child sighed and began. "Well, where do I begin? Maybe I should start with my father's first bodyguard, Death."

Link snorted. "Oh, that's an original name."

The other only smiled and said, "You would not be saying that if you saw him. He is the very embodiment of death. Cloaked in the darkest materials, this spirit has brought the end of thousands in his lifetime. And he has lived for centuries. My father was powerful enough to subdue him and make Death his slave. So long-lived, this creature, that people where I come from do not just associate him with death. To them, he IS death."

Malon only looked in wide-eyed wonder, a little frightened. "W-we wouldn't ever see him, would we?" She started shaking and peering around in the darkness.

But the Hero of Time reached over and patted her shoulder. "Don't worry Malon. I could take him."

"I would like to see you try," said Adrian, smiling. Link only flashed him a grin.

Before he could respond, however, the sound of approaching horses overtook them. The children looked toward the entrance of the ranch in time to see a black stallion approaching. Impa rode in on it.

Zelda was with her.

The three kids blinked in surprise as the horse came to a stop, and Impa dismounted, helping Zelda do the same.

"Good evening, children," Impa stated. "I see we are camping outside tonight?" The kids nodded. "That is good. Do you mind if her highness and myself join you?" Link smiled and walked by Zelda, throwing his hand around her shoulder. He was practically the only person in the entire kingdom with the audacity to do that, but Impa was so used to it she paid no heed.

"What's up, princess?" But Zelda wasn't paying attention to him either. She stared at Adrian, an icy glare in her eyes. Then she calmly removed Link's hand and sat down by the fire, on the far side from Adrian. Link only sighed and sat next to Malon, his place was just taken. Impa kneeled next to the dhampire.

"Adrian, do you mind if I sit next to you?" Not knowing what to say, Adrian only nodded. "Thank you, sir," Impa said. They sat around the fire for several moments, staring at the flames. Finally, one of them broke the silence.

"What do you want?" Malon asked, her tone revealing her displeasure. She hadn't forgotten the events of the previous day, when Adrian came out of the counsel chamber in tears. "If you are here to bother Adrian, you can pack up and leave." She leveled her eyes with Zelda's. "That means you, your highness."

Zelda said nothing, and turned her eyes back to the fire. Sighing, Impa spoke up. "We decided that her highness and I should come speak to Alu... Adrian in person. I am to interview him, so to speak."

"And Zelda?" Link asked.

"She insisted on coming," Impa replied. Turning to Adrian, she started. "So... Adrian. I know this will be hard, but we need information, and understanding. The Sages..." She looked to Zelda, who refused to meet her gaze, "...have decided that you are not a threat. But we know danger is coming to Hyrule. Is there anything you can tell us?"

"Shaft," Adrian answered immediately. "He is your threat. Shaft."

Nodding, Impa continued. "Okay, Adrian. Tell us about Shaft."

"Well," he started, "Shaft is a very wicked wizard, who studied under my father. He did some bad things, I was told. But, he also was responsible for getting my mother and father together."

"Why?" Impa asked.

"To make me, I guess. My mother was human, and my father was a vampire."

Impa nodded. The word 'human' wasn't familiar to her, but she could guess what it meant, looking at his features. A vampire, however, was very well known creature, at least in this world, as was the hybrid offspring of a vampire, the dhampire.

"So you parents didn't love each other?" Zelda asked suddenly, only to get shushed by Impa.

"NO!" Adrian said fiercely. "They loved each other very much. My father told me that Shaft only strengthened what was already there." He stood up. "My father loved my mother very, very much. And she loved him. She was a good person. She died..." He stopped suddenly, tears racing down his cheeks. Impa sighed and wrapped her arms around the child.

"Look, why don't we walk over to the shed and you can talk to me in private, okay? I want to know more Adrian. I want to help you," Impa said.

Adrian shook his head, his tears flowing even greater. "I-I am so scared. I do not know what to do anymore. I want to go home."

Malon moved next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. It's okay, Adrian. I'll go with you. You can hold my hand and tell Impa and me everything. And we promise not to tell anyone what you said, right Impa?" Impa nodded, and Adrian sniffed back his tears. "See?" she said. "I told you I would be here for you, Adrian. I always will." 

Adrian nodded. "Okay. Just you and her."

Impa stood and walked to the shed on the far side of the Coral. Adrian and Malon followed. As they walked further away, Link scooted next to Zelda and looked to her. They had always been close friends, Link and Zelda. After the Imprisoning War, they became practically best friends. But Link was angry with her now. She could see that as he stared her down.

"Just what the hell is this all about, Zelda?" he fumed.

"Just what was what, Link?" she answered.

"Don't give me any of that crap, you know exactly what I'm talking about. You are treating him like some monster."

"He IS a monster, Link. You weren't there. You were asleep seven years, remember?"

"Maybe he was a bad person. Maybe he did do bad things. But if you recall, EVERY person except you, me and the Sages have no memory of those events. It's like nothing ever happened. All I see is a scared kid, you got that?"

Zelda stood up, as angry as he was. "And like I said, Link, you weren't there, and..."

"IMPA was there, Zelda," Link said. "Nabooru was there. Ruto was there. Everybody was there except me. And the only person I see out for blood is YOU. So don't give me any of that shit. I see a scared child, not a monster."

She stood there, shaking, a tear falling down her porcelain cheek. "Link, please. Don't do this to me." Link got to his feet, regretting his outburst. He raised his hand gently and wiped the lone tear from her face. This was the first time he ever saw Zelda cry. She always seemed so strong, so impenetrable. It came as a shock to him to see her this way. "You can't imagine what I've been through," she said.

"Gods, Zelda, I can try," he replied. "Open up, tell me what he did to you."

She shook her head. "I can't."

Link nodded and hugged her. Zelda stiffened, then hugged him back. They held that position for a few minutes, then released each other. When they parted, Link saw her face was completely dry again. It was like she never cried. He sighed, and said, "Okay, Zelda. I don't understand, but I will be your friend, like I always am. But please, please, if only for my sake, at least tolerate him. I like Adrian. As long as he is going to be here, I'm going to be his friend. He needs that."

Zelda nodded. "Okay Link. For you, I will... try to tolerate him. I won't be his friend, but I will leave him in peace."

Link smiled. "That is all I ask." He turned his head and saw the trio returning. "Looks like they're all done."

The three returned to the campfire, and Zelda met Impa's eyes. "Well?" she said.

"He isn't the threat. He never was, Zelda. Not even when Ganondorf was taking over Hyrule," Impa replied.

"Then what was he," Zelda said.

"A pawn," Impa continued. "A tool used by Ganondorf. Most likely, from what I can gather, Ganondorf met with Shaft and killed him, taking the boy for himself."

Zelda sighed and turned away from them. "What exactly did he say?" 

"I can't tell you, or anybody else. I made a promise not to say. But, I can tell you that he isn't a monster, nor was he ever one." Impa cleared her throat and said, "I've decided to take Adrian under my wing." Zelda whirled around, the shock in her face apparent. "I have to," Impa said quickly, before her princess could talk. "As a Sheikah, our powers are very similar to those that a dhampire would possess. I can help him understand and control those powers. Besides, once he starts to change into a man, he is going to have more changes then just physical. Best he has someone to take his hand and guide him."

Zelda again looked betrayed. That was the second time Impa took the dhampire's side against hers. "Fine," she said, "take him in. See what I care. I can get along just fine. I've been in this world for nineteen years anyhow, I can take care of myself." She walked away and sat under a nearby tree.

"I'll talk to her later," Impa said. The group sat down again, encircling the fire. Link smiled, reached over and patted Adrian on the shoulder. "You okay, buddy?"

"I am fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I am Link. Thank you," Adrian replied. "Can I ask you something Link?"

"Sure, anything."

"What is the lost timeline?"

Link looked to Impa. She shrugged and said, "The lost timeline is the original history of this kingdom, when Ganondorf took over Hyrule and killed off hundreds of people. Zelda, Link and the Sages managed to change history and seal Ganondorf inside the Sacred Realm, freeing hundreds of people from the horror they should never have to face."

Adrian's eyes furrowed. "I don't understand, but can you explain it?"

"We'll start from the beginning," Link said. "The very beginning, since you are new to this world. These three Goddesses created our world. Din, the Goddess of Power, Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom, and Farore, the Goddess of Courage. When they were done, they left an object that would become the most sought after item in our history, the Triforce.

"The Triforce?" Adrian said.

"Yes," replied Impa, "The object that holds the essence of the Goddesses themselves."

"Yup," Link said, "it's so powerful that it grants your every wish."

Impa shook her head. "Not necessarily, the Triforce grants the wish that resides in your heart. In other words, the one thing you desire most of all, it will come true. The Triforce isn't a tool to make your every whim come true, it changes the world to fit YOUR dreams and hopes."

Adrian nodded, understanding. "And the Triforce, and these goddesses, they are the basis for your religion?" The others all nodded.

"Adrian, I will explain as best as I can what exactly happened." Everyone minus Zelda scooted closer to her. "When we realized that Link was our hero, we sent him out on a mission to retrieve the Master Sword, the weapon needed to defeat all evil in our land. Ganondorf was that Evil." She turned to Adrian. "But something unexpected happened when Link finally retrieved the sacred blade. He was too young to be the Hero of Time, as his status is called. So he was sealed up in the Sacred Realm, the place where the Triforce resides. He stayed there for seven years until he was fully-grown and able to wield the blade. While he was there, Ganondorf was able to finally get the Triforce and used it to conquer our world." 

"But, something else unexpected happened. When Ganondorf touched the Triforce, it split into three different pieces. The Triforce of Power, the Triforce of Wisdom, and the Triforce of Courage. It split because Ganondorf did not have all three of these qualities, which you need to use the Triforce. The three pieces then hid themselves inside of three different people. People who embodied the quality of that particular part of the Triforce. Ganondorf got the Triforce of Power. Princess Zelda got the Triforce of Wisdom. And Link, the Hero of Time, got the Triforce of Courage."

"When Link awoke, he traveled around Hyrule and awoke the six Sages, me being one of them. Together, we managed to seal Ganondorf inside the Sacred Realm, with his part of the Triforce."

"So... when exactly was Ganondorf sealed?" Adrian questioned hesitantly, trying to grasp what he was being told.

"The moment he touched the Triforce, he was sealed. By our point of view, that is. He still has memories of the seven lost years, when he conquered most of our world. From his view, like Link and the Sages', he was thrust back seven years," Impa replied.

"And everyone else in Hyrule?"

"To them, this never happened. As far as they know, Ganondorf attacked Hyrule Castle, then tried to steal the Triforce, but the King used us to seal him."

The fire was dying down, so Link tromped off to retrieve more firewood. The three returned to the fire. Impa sat cross-legged, Malon sat a few feet away from her, with Adrian's head resting on her lap. She stroked his hair back, as they listened to Impa continue.

"When... when Link was frozen in the Chamber of Sages, Ganondorf went out on a campaign to find Zelda, who I hid from him. It was four years after he first came to power that you appear, Adrian." He sat up, his gaze intense and fixated on Impa. "After Ganondorf had established his power, we established a resistance based in the neighboring country of Catalonia. Most of what was left of the Hylian army was there.

"When we finally returned to Hyrule, Ganondorf's army was waiting for us. We fought on these very fields outside of the ranch. It was a long, bloody battle, but in the end, Ganondorf won. We knew then that winning without the Hero of Time was impossible." Impa looked directly into Adrian's eyes. "You were there during the battle, leading Ganondorf's armies."

Adrian only stared back at her for a moment. Then he looked at Malon, who only shook her head sadly. Link had returned, and heard her story.

"Don't sweat it," he said. "You don't remember it, so it doesn't matter. End of story."

"Yes, why are we even talking about this?" Malon wondered aloud. "It doesn't matter anymore. It never happened, right?"

"That's right," Impa confirmed. "It really never happened from the view of hundreds of other people. Why don't we forget about it?"

"I don't know if I can, but I will try," Adrian said.

The night wore on, and the small group talked pleasantly throughout it. Even Adrian finally opened up and was talking freely amongst them. One by one, they fell asleep, wrapped up in their blankets beside the warm fire. Link was the first to go, snoring loudly, his boots standing right beside him. Malon curled up beside Adrian and the two drifted off to sleep together. With the kids slumbering, Zelda finally approached the campfire. "Are we done? Can we go home soon?"

An owl hooted in the distance. The cloudless sky made for an incredible sight, as hundreds of stars glittered above them. Impa sighed contentedly, stretching out her long legs, staring up at them. "Tomorrow morning, princess. Let's just sleep for now."

The princess just nodded, her face masking any emotions she might be feeling. "I don't approve of you training the dhampire, but I guess I can't stop you?"

"No, your highness, you can't. Adrian needs someone to show him how to use his powers. And when. It's better then leaving him to discover his abilities himself, or worse, some stranger showing him his powers. I can help him." She rolled over, looking at the nine-year-old beauty. "All this time I never asked you this. I always respected your privacy. But now I have to ask. Why do you hate Adrian so much. What did he do?"

"You have to ask?" Zelda said, incredulous. "He assassinated my father!"

But Impa shook her head. Ganondorf did much worse. You never showed any hatred towards him, only pity."

Zelda looked down into her lap. She was sitting cross-legged in front of Impa, staring into her hands. "I can't. I won't. Not yet."

"Is it something he did do? Or will do?"

"Both, sort of. I can't really explain it. I don't really even hate him..." She trailed off, but then shook her head. A defiant look overtook her, and Zelda said, "Enough. Its my problem, not yours."

Impa sighed, frustrated again. "Okay, your highness. Let's just drop it." She turned over and closed her eyes. "I'm going to sleep now. We'll head home in the morning." She was asleep within a few moments. Zelda stared at her back, then stood. She walked to where her blanket was kept and curled up under the tree, away from the group. It would be a while before she could sleep.

* * *

The next morning, just before dawn would break, everyone woke with a piercing scream. Malon was standing over her blankets, tears rushing down. Link rushed to his feet, confused and fighting off his sleep. Impa woke suddenly too, fighting her way out of the warm blankets she had wrapped around herself. As she stood, Zelda rushed to her side. 

"What, what's wrong," Impa said, scared suddenly. It only took her a few seconds to notice Adrian wasn't there.

"Somebody took Adrian. Oh god, Adrian's gone!" she cried.

~Well, I'm sorry again for the long delay, but, man, have I been busy. Damn you, Nintendo, for making the Gamecube so @#%&ing fun! Heh, so anyway, this is the chapter where I try to explain what happened when Link is sent back that final time in OoT. I hope it made sense, but if not, just E-mail me and I'll try to explain it better. Anyway, next chapter, more trouble, this time for Adrian/Alucard's parents. What will happen to them? Tune in next time when we go time hopping again and see!~

Best

~DV~


End file.
